


The Astral Light of Durin's Blood

by zero4life



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Astral bodies, Astral guardians, Battle of the six armies, Character Death Fix, Don't mind the tags, Eventual relationships. May take a while. please be patient, Fighting, Fluff, Fíli Lives, Guardian stars are a thing, Kili and Tauriel ship, Kíli lives, Minor Character Death, More tags added when the story progresses, Multi, Post-Quest, Pre-Quest, Romance, Smut, Tauriel is actually useful, There is a sixth army, Thorin Lives, Thorin and OFC ship, Thranduil not being an asshole (eventually), Three movies one story, War, declaring your love during a battle is a thing, horribly timed romance, living stars, smut will come eventually. please be patient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5905291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero4life/pseuds/zero4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(let it be said that i suck at descriptions. Sorry.)</p><p>Thorin's company is joined by a female Star. She looks too much like an Elf to Thorin's liking and even the others are doubtful to trust her. Only good Bilbo makes friends with her. Fili is the first of the Dwarfs who befriends her. On their way to reclaim their homeland Yilshfar, their female companion, shows her true colors and reveals she is an Astral being from heaven. A Star. A Vaelerian from the order of Astarte, a knight for the Queen of the Northern Light and a Guardian to the Royal bloodline of Durin. Reclaiming Erebor is as important for her kin as it is for the Dwarfs and despite their differences, they march on Erebor together.</p><p> </p><p>(this covers the three movies in quick flight. I'm going to just take certain scenes from all three movies and fabricate my story around that. Hope you guys won't mind.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~The quest for Erebor~

 

 

> _A long time ago. On the highest mountain in middle earth, the peak touched the heavens and a gate between Middle Earth and the home of the Astral beings opened. However in fear of the evil growing in the lands below, some of the Astral beings destroyed the peak of the mountain, creating a gap between heaven and earth._
> 
> _The Astral Beings who did not aid in destroying the peak did not agree with their reasoning. A fight broke out between the two different sides of the Astral Beings. Some did not wish to remain in their position of Guardian. While others continued their duties as Astral guardians._
> 
> _Then one night several stars rained from the sky before the eyes of men, elves and Dwarfs alike. Among them a bright Northern Star. Why they had come down, no one new._
> 
> _But when people went looking for them, there were no stars to be found. Legends of Astral beings descending from heaven spread, but after a long time, rumors turned into whispers and the whispers were forgotten._
> 
> _The Stars that had come down were Astral Guardians, who were misplaced and overthrown by those that wanted to sever the connection between Middle Earth and the Astral realm. Banished to Middle Earth, for wanting to keep in contact with them. 'If they want contact so badly, they could live among them' The Astral Council had spoken._
> 
> _One of them, the bright Northern Star, transformed from her body of light into a body of flesh. Some others followed in that example. But as legend states: Their bodies of light were immortal, Their bodies of flesh, were not._
> 
> _Even though they could sustain lifelines of hundreds of years, Eventually, if not transformed back into light. They would perish. Their lives in flesh being much like the elves. Never aging. But it's end could come by grief or steel._
> 
> _It is whispered that the Astral Beings made their home in a forest to the South. The forest of Lundaere, The forest of light. As it was told that there were lights in the forest from time to time, and that ghosts lived there. Humans stayed clear of it. Even elves would not go near it. But perhaps for a different reason._
> 
> _That is the forest that Gandalf the Grey, chose to enter. To have Thorin call upon the one he knew, would help him aid the Dwarfs in their quest for Erebor. For no Guardian could ignore a request for help from their Protected._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

***The forest of Lundaere***

Eyes with the colors of all Astral bodies gazed up at the sky. Their reach far beyond the sight of Men, Dwarfs, Hobbits, Orcs or even Elves. Their brightness piercing the night sky as they watched the stars casting their precious silver light over the world. Gazing towards the silver lights of their kin. All looks silver from here. But she knows... She knows the real spectrum of the Astral realm. It's beauty reflected in her eyes. With colors beyond measure. 

Yilshfar allows her colorful eyes to slide along the heavens. The entire spectrum of colors appears in her eyes. While in the mean time, her ears catch the most wondrous of sounds. **A soft tingling melody that can only be heard by those that do not listen with their ears, but with their soul. A soft melody of singing stars, riding the soft breeze of the west-wind. The stars are singing. They are speaking and singing to each other. At times like these, one could almost forget that darkness is stirring. One would nearly forget the troubles of days past and futures to come. The divine notes ringing through the air are drowning out the sorrow for now. They bring news. News of how things fare up there. News from what they witness on earth, Something that Yilshfar can no longer see.

As Astral Guardian high up in the sky, she could see her Protected. She could hear them. She witnessed their lives and knew if one needed aid. No longer. Not since that day many years ago. When she descended from heaven. Giving up her position among the Astral bodies of old. Astral bodies.. The Stars. One brighter then the other. And the brightest of all, the Northern Light. The Queen of the Aurora Borealis. The Queen of the Astral Guardians. The one who possessed the Aurora Borealis possessed the crown and throne of the Astral kingdom. She could not see like them now. She could not gaze down from above the clouds from another realm. But she could feel. Still being strongly connected to her home. Despite being unable to return to it.

Yilshfar lingers on the edge of an overgrown cliff. The woods stretching far and wide to all directions from where she is standing. The heart of Lundaere lays here. Her home. Where she had decided to live with her kin. Those that dwell on Middle Earth after descending. Though not for punishment. But by choice. The pain of the rift between her people is still present and Yilshfar runs a hand over her heart. Darkness, even influences the sky. She looks up again and then closes her eyes. Her heart, the very core of her body, beginning to glow a white blinding light followed by streaks of blue and green. The light vibrates and her own notes reach the cool night air. As they make their way up toward her kin.

 

* * *

 

 

***The shire***

 

Bilbo hadn't counted on Dwarf company. Definitely not twelve of them. Loud, obnoxious, food thieving, All-eating, smelly, rude Dwarfs. And that was only half of the colorful description he would give them. He just met them and Bilbo already had his fill of this company. There were too many to begin with! And for his lack of having seen many dwarfs he couldn't tell them apart even if his life depended on it. And their names weren't helping. They were so much alike that even those couldn't help Bilbo with who was who. And goodness, Gandalf even mentioned missing a dwarf. If you counted that one in there were thirteen. Thirteen! too many to be in Bilbo's little house. 

They were eating their bellies full and competed for the loudest burp. Throwing food at each other and drinking so quickly that half of it ended up in their beards. No. This was definitely not the company Bilbo wanted to be around. But he couldn't send any of them away. They wouldn't even listen to him. As if that wasn't enough. They were throwing around with the plates and cups of his mother like they were of no worth. He had to admit that when they landed them all safely on the table that he was impressed for just a moment. But that quickly faded when there was a knock on the door. Oh dear Shire no. Not another one. But yes it was the missing dwarf. And an imposing one at that.

The man had an aura of dominance, slight arrogance and pride around him. Like royalty. The dwarf was introduced by Gandalf as Thorin Oakenshield. The leader of the company. Despite that intimidating figure, Bilbo has to suppress the urge to snort when the Dwarf says he got lost twice on his way. Who on earth get's lost in the Shire? No one! How could anyone get lost in the Shire? On top of that he asks a bunch of questions and decide to top it all off by insulting him and calling him a grocer. A grocer! for goodness sake. To say that the first impression wasn't all that good was an understatement. Bilbo had no idea what was happening or what Gandalf had gotten him into.

Once they put a meal together for Thorin they all sat at the table together. And discuss a quest. Apparently they all were going on a quest. The only question for Bilbo at the moment was, why start at his house? Why meet here of all places? Why him?! While Bilbo wondered about these questions there was a whole discussion about a Dragon. Smaug the terrible. And something about reclaiming their homeland. And then a discussion on how to enter the Lonely Mountain. It was all just a bit much for the poor hobbit. Who had not only been given quite the shock with having his home invaded by thirteen dwarfs. But apparently they wanted to make him part of the company. Because they needed a burglar to get into the mountain. Which would basically mean that they wanted Bilbo to join for their quest. The need to sit down was getting higher, as was the possibility to faint. 

Thorin was handed a key by Gandalf. Who told him that it was passed onto him by Thorin's father. And it now belonged to Thorin. It was the only way into the Lonely Mountain. And possibly the only way to reclaim Erebor. But they needed a fourteenth member for the group. And to top it all off Gandalf had appointed Bilbo as the desired Burglar. Explaining how hobbits are light on their feet and won't be noticed quickly. And the fact that Smaug knows the scent of a Dwarf yet has never smelled a hobbit before, could also be to their advantage. Bilbo was getting light headed indeed. Did they actually suggest he'd leave the safety of his home and warm cooked meals at the same hour every day to go on a possibly life threatening adventure?! No sir! Not today. Not tomorrow. Nor any day after. There would be no adventures for mister Baggins. 

 

* * *

 

 

***The forest of Lundaere***

The tones die down when the breeze pickes up. The glow around Yilshfar slowly dims and vanishes. Leaving her standing there in the dark without a guiding light. She tilts her head. The wind carries another song her way. But one with words. One not sung by any of her kin. It is a song sang by low voices. With deep emotions and memories planted in it. She can hear a familiar voice guiding the others into the song. Yilshfar turns into the wind and listens.

_..Far over ..the misty mountains cold.._

_..to dungeons deep... and caverns old.._

_..we must away.. ere break of day.._

_..to find our long... forgotten gold.._

The song is familiar. Without a sound she mouths the following lines of the song along. Knowing each and every heartfelt word that is being sung. The pain of days past echoes in the meaning of the song. As well as it does in the lyrics.

_..The pines were roaring... on the high.._

_.. the winds were moaning.. in the night.._

_..The fire was red... It's flaming spread.._

_..the trees like torches.. blazed with light..._

Yes. She remembers the fire and the heat. The agony of the dwarfs. The suffering. She saw them fall. A sigh passes her lips as the song dies on the wind. She turns and walks toward their citadel. The home of the Stars among men, Earth pledged stars. Astral beings who bound themselves in flesh and blood. No longer weightless, faceless and formless souls, littering the sky with their light. But in the form of common men, elves or even dwarfs and halflings. The citadel looks much like an elven structure. Only with brighter colors and warn bronze woven into the structure instead of silver or gold. The lines are more curled and flowing and there is hardly any spot darkened by too much shadow. Yilshfar goes to her own chambers to rest. Yet the song does not leave her mind. It is a painful reminder that lingers of days past. And it makes her think back to that voice and the owner of it. Thorin Oakenshield...

 

* * *

 

 

***The company of Thorin Oakenshield***

 

Somewhere along the outskirts of The Shire. A company of thirteen Dwarfs and a wizard rode their ponies, on their way with a new quest. A quest to get back the King's jewel, The Arkenstone back from Smaug in the Lonely Mountain. So they could gather the dwarf armies and reclaim Erebor once more for their kin. They were moving slow. Perhaps in the hope that a certain hobbit would catch up to their company and tag along. And indeed. Against the expectations of some, a hobbit came running. Packed and ready to go with a signed contract with his name on it in his hand. How Bilbo had ever convinced himself to go on an adventure like this he would never know. It was like something had whispered to him. Tempting him to go. After all he wasn't just a Baggins, he was part Took. It ran in his blood. Not sure that was the only thing that convinced him though.

A few moments later the brothers Fili and Kili had lifted the hobbit on a Pony of his own and they were on their way. They do not stop until it gets dark. By the time they make camp, Bilbo had finally gotten used to riding his pony. Rewarding her with a sweet apple to eat. The gentle pony ate out of his hand while he told her goodheartedly that it had to be their secret. Wouldn't want the other ponies to come begging for apples. He then heard a noise, Having never heard it like that he asked what it was. The brothers Kili and Fili decided to tease him and tell him it could be orcs. Throat slitters who would silently attack and kill them when all were asleep. They were amused by the joke. Thorin however, was not. He scolded them for it.

Kili and Fili bowed their heads as their Uncle scolded them for making a joke out of their worst enemy. While Balin told them why Thorin hated the orcs more then anybody, Fili tilts his head and his eyes turn to the sky. His brother Kili notices the change. He frowns as he looks at his brother. Fili told him once, that he could hear chimes through the air at night. A tingling sound. Foreign and soft. And that he could hardly describe it. However, Kili had asked the other dwarfs, none but Fili could hear these sounds. It worried him. Perhaps it was just in his brother's head. But the way he described them make Kili secretly long to hear them as well. He leans towards his brother and softly asks him.

"Do you still hear them?"

Fili turns towards his younger brother and nods.

"Every night. It's like... Chiming bells. Only lighter, different. Soft. Clear like crystal. It almost sounds like some kind of singing. I can't tell what it is and i don't understand what it means. But it's there."

Kili nods softly and turns his head to the sky like his brother. The stars shine brightly upon them. But Kili cannot hear what his brother is listening to. He sighs softly.

"I wish i could hear them too. You make it sound like.. Like a dream."

And Kili has always been the more dreamy one of the two. His head filled with dreams. It often causes him to lose his focus. Fili knows it too well. But for him this is not a dream. It's there. He can hear them. The chiming sounds, tingling, dancing through the air. Softly falling on his ears like light raindrops on the water surface. 

"It sounds exactly like that" Fili mumbled quietly. 

Some nights he would forget he could actually hear them. They lulled him to sleep unconsciously. But nights like these, when he was focused, he would suddenly pay attention to them again and he would be able to hear them, louder and more clear then other nights. But tonight it sounded not as dreamy. The melody was somewhat unsettling. Different then the other nights. What could it mean?

 

* * *

 

***The forest of Lundaere***

 

Careful footsteps approach the central chamber of the citadel. Yilshfar is standing near her window, gazing up at the sky. When her door opens it gives no sound. And yet she knows he's there.

"What hails Ejindro? You steps are soft but quick and cautious. You are on edge."

She turns around, her dark blue hair waving softly in the breeze. It is so dark it seems nearly black. But when it catches the golden sun, it can shine bluer then the bluest sapphire. Before her stands a young man who has mint green hair. So light it nearly seems white. Yet the daylight would betray that it has green pigment. His eyes are like hers. Captivating orbs with a spectrum of colors. 

"Have you not heard the singing M'lady? News from home. Something stirs in the old fortress. They grow restless even in the Astral realm. Something is building. The tension spreads everywhere."

Yilshfar turns to her window. Looking up at the stars who seem to flicker more restless now then they calmly shone the nights before. The air is thick with worry, tension and whispers of fear. 

"They should not worry for much. They are high up there. Safely hidden within the halls of old. The Astral realm, thanks to their doing, is no longer connected to Middle Earth. Nothing will breach the portal to our homeland. They do not stand at risk of falling to the shadows. And yes I have heard them clearly... We will heed their words of caution. Send word to our outpost. We must carefully investigate these stirring shadows. Send two of the fastest runners to make report on the fortress and send two to the tomb of nine. This thick air is all too familiar to me."

Ejindro bows his head and a moment later his flesh has vanished and his form has returned to the floating ever changing ball of formless light. His soul shoots out of the window as fast as a flying arrow. His light flying through the woods to the outpost of their citadel.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Astral Beings communicate not with words but with a sound system that can only be heard by those blessed with the gift to hear it. Even then there are even less who can understand it. It is a language of notes instead of words. A calm conversation would sound something like what you hear in this video:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3sGapd5PMI
> 
> from 11:33 minutes to 12:55
> 
> it's a tingling sound that sounds like crystal mixed with the low sounds of singing bowls. The sound is created by their soul humming and vibrating the air around it. On which it sends patterns through the light of their soul which resonates the sound. The sounds can travel further then spoken words and thus Astral Guardians can communicate with their kin over the long distance.


	2. ~Entering Lundaere~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf has overheard Fili and Kili talk about the singing at night. He remembers an old legend and decides it is worth a try to send the company into Lundaere to seek out a fifteenth member for their company. He believes they will need the help more then they realize.

* * *

  ***The company of Thorin Oakenshield***

 

The incidents of the trolls made the entire company of Dwarfs aware that something was happening. Something beyond their control. It was strange for mountain trolls to venture this far South. Even Gandalf thought it strange. This only happened when their ancient enemy was still battling for the power over Middle Earth. Gandalf too was concerned for the stirring shadows. With this growing darkness, the company would need a light to guide them. Gandalf frowned as he smoked his pipe. His new elven blade hanging from his belt. Thorin had also picked one up, and there was a very small sword excellently sized for Bilbo which he had given him. Behind him he could hear Fili and Kili talk about what happened. And without really meaning to, he listened carefully to their conversation. You know.. pure coincidence. Not because he was curious or anything.

"It's my fault they grabbed the ponies last night."

Fili starts. He feels guilty over what happened even if it wasn't entirely his fault. 

"What are you talking about brother? We were suppose to watch them together. I wasn't paying attention either."

Kili tries to calm his brother and convince him that it wasn't his fault. But Fili shook his head. 

"I got distracted. I heard them again last night Kili. The chimes. But i could swear i saw stars flickering on the tones. Like they were distressed. I was so drawn into it trying to decipher the message that i didn't watch the ponies at all."

Gandalf pulled the pipe from his mouth. Chimes? Stars? Those legends. They were true. But how could Fili hear them? Even Gandalf himself could only guess what the Astral bodies sounded like. He has never heard them. But he knows the legend. If what they say is true, and there are Astral Guardians on Middle Earth. Then they would have taken up shelter in the forest of Lundaere. Among them could be the one they call the lunar flare. A star so bright and powerful. With a long history and an oath to protect the most uncommon of subjects for a star. Dwarfs. Few stars would risk their light for folk hiding in the ground. But one of them, Yilshfar had chosen to guard and aid these people. The folk that shied away from the heavens the most among the good folk of Middle Earth. Yes. She could be the light they need for this quest. She must be swayed to travel with them and join this quest. It is of interest for her as well.

"What are you saying? That something happened? If so then what? Why were they restless? And i was there too! I should have looked after the ponies. Don't let this eat at you brother." 

Kili is confused by his brother's words. And again he tries to make Fili not blame himself. Fili shakes his head. If only he knew.

"I don't know Ki. I couldn't understand them. By Durin i wish i could. But even though i can hear them. I do not understand. And i let it get to me. More then ever i wish i wasn't the only one who could hear them!"

Gandalf puts out his pipe and calls the company together. 

"Alright. We best be off quickly now. Come along."

They get on their ponies and Gandalf leads them on. Though the Dwarfs do not know where. He leads them on. They are in a hurry this time. The ponies stepp quickly. Galloping between quick walks. Gandalf knows that it will be safer once they have another companion join the group. But he also knows that the Guardian may not be easily convinced. The stars that live on Middle Earth have more concerns for their protected and their own kin. And one single quest might not give all the solutions nor answers to those problems. 

* * *

 

***The heart of Lundaere***

It's quiet in the citadel. Most of the Astral beings are resting in their chambers or out in the woods. They are communicating with their Kin in the Astral realm. Chimes humming through the night sky. Yilshfar stands on her small balcony. Listening to what the stars whisper to each other. Whispers go of a company of dwarfs approaching the border of the forest. With a few chimes of her own she summons an Astral being. The young woman who answers her call quickly appears in the doorway.

"My lady?"

"We will have guests tonight. I will prepare everything here, Go to the Southern border of the forest and take Yashin with you. Approach them gently and guide them here."

"Yes Milady."

The woman disappears and Yilshfar looks out of her window down at the citadel. 

"So it has come to this.."

 

* * *

 

***The edge of Lundaere***

It is getting darker and still Gandalf won't let them set up camp. They reach the forest when it has gotten completely dark. But it is a forest the dwarfs do not recognize. Thorin doesn't trust it. The forest has a warm vibe but it doesn't look as inviting as it feels. It might as well be a trap to the senses.

"What is this place?"

He asks. Gandalf descends from his horse. 

"It is a forest without shadows Master Dwarf. They call it Lundaere. Home of the Astral fallen."

Thorin's look grows darker. 

"Spirits and Ghosts Gandalf. I've heard men speak about this place. No one would dare venture here. There are souls dwelling in these woods. Ghostly lights that none can describe. Why would you lead us to such a place?"

Gandalf tries to be patient but Thorin has been testing it many times over. And thus he sounds like he is scolding the dwarf when he answers. 

"Because Master Dwarf, You may need some light and guidance and even more so, some wisdom and sense to accompany you on your journey when i cannot. I alone cannot deal with the headlong stubbornness of dwarfs."

Thorin wants to answer but holds his tongue when Bilbo calls out to them. 

"Look! there. Between the trees. What is that?"

The dwarfs look and look and in the distance, they discover a blinding ball of white light. Buzzing and vibrating. With strands of light in other colors flowing through it. Fili steps forward. Again he can hear chimes. But they are so close this time. It has to be that light. 

"A ghost"

Thorin says and he grips strongly around his sword. But Fili shakes his head.

"It's a light. And it's... singing. I can hear it."

Kili looks at his brother. Questioning what his brother is hearing exactly.

"I don't hear anything" Bilbo answers.

Fili takes another few steps forward and the light reacts. It draws near. 

"Careful!" Thorin warns them. The dwarfs draw their swords. Bilbo follows their example. But only Fili does not draw a weapon. Kili readies his bow but Fili pushes it down. 

"Don't. It's.. It's like the stars... It's the same sound.." He looks up. Stars flicker above their heads in the endless dark sky. Then he looks down and gazes at the light that is slowly drifting closer. 

"They are talking. The light it's... It's singing to the stars."

"What nonsense are you talking about Fili? There is no sound." Thorin begins but Kili puts his weapons away and defends his brother.

"No. There is. We just can't hear it. Fili can. He.. He has been able to since we were but little dwarflings. I asked around but no one else seems to be able to hear what he hears. Except an old woman we met on the road. I believe him when he says he can hear it. Why would he make this up?"

Thorin lowers his weapon. Putting it away. 

"Like Singing you say?" 

Fili nods while his eyes never leave the light. It is so close now. 

"They are talking. Though i can't understand what they say."

The light stops on the edge of the forest. It won't come out. Fili takes a few steps closer, stepping into the greenery of the woods. Kili follows him. Thorin, does not trust this but he follows. Gandalf and Bilbo follow after that and then the rest of the dwarfs. Suddenly the ponies start walking. In a line perfectly calm. Walking into the woods. There is no stopping them. Another light floats before the first pony and guides them further into the woods. 

"The ponies!" Bilbo calls when he sees them go. Fili has nearly reached the first light. When Bilbo speaks it shies away and slowly floats to the last pony. floating behind it. 

"Perhaps it would be best if we follow." 

Gandalf suggests. Thorin is anything but happy with the wizard's schemes but he has no choice but to follow the ponies. They have all their belongings packed on them. 

"Where are they taking us?"

Thorin asks. He keeps his eyes trained on the lights. He doesn't trust them even if they do appear harmless. 

"To their home i suppose." Gandalf answers.

"You mean you don't know?" Bilbo asks with a frown. But then Fili tells them all to be quiet. 

"Shh. They are singing again. To each other."

The chimes are so clear and so close it makes Fili shiver. They slowly approach stone buildings laid in with bronze and jewels of all colors. It is light but different from what you would expect an elven home to look like. It's warmer. More colorful. The ponies walk through a gate and the light guiding Fili and the other dwarfs floats the other way. Fili takes a pause but decides to follow the one that he saw first. Leaving the ponies behind. The light floats further into the citadel. In awe most of the dwarfs look around. Suddenly the chiming of the light changes and Fili stops moving. 

"What is it?" 

Thorin asks him. But Fili shakes his head. He doesn't know. It takes a moment but suddenly lights appear from every corner. All different in shape and form and colors mixed within the white of their shell. On top of the stairs running down to the pavilion where they stand appears a woman. And with her several men and women appear from several directions. The lights chime again and then bolt. Disappearing to Mahal knows where. The woman smiles at them and walks down. Her clothes are bronze like the warm colors woven into the walls. Her hair is dark but it seems blue in the pale moonlight. She carries a torch as do the other people. They walk along the walls, lighting the torches one by one.

"Welcome. It has been long since we had company. And we've never seen a Hobbit here before." 

Her voice is soft and clear. Warm but low. Humming almost. She smiles at Bilbo.

"Welcome Bilbo Baggins of the Shire."

Bilbo widens his eyes. She knows his name? The Dwarfs look at one another. How does she know? But then she turns to Gandalf. 

"And Welcome Mithrandir, Gandalf the Grey."

The wizard makes a small bow with his head. Thorin almost wants to accuse her of being an elf by using a name of Gandalf's that he hasn't heard before. But she continues before he can speak.

"Welcome Thorin Oakenshield, Rightful king under the mountain. You and your company can rest here."

Kili looks up at her. She isn't that tall. She can't be an elf. But she looks like one. 

"How do you know their names?"

She turns to him with a smile. 

"I know many things Kili, son of Dís. Come now. You all must be hungry. We were expecting you, so we prepared food and beds for you."

The Dwarfs do not understand how this is possible. The woman knows their names. She seems to know all of them. And that they were coming. Did Gandalf know about this? Has he been here before? Even though this is all confusing, Dwarfs can hardly say no to food. They follow her to a large hall filled with warm light and a large table with the kind of food that Dwarfs love. Lots of meat, Cheese, Fresh fish and bread. And lots of beer. And there are things for Bilbo and Gandalf as well. The table and seats are the right hight for all of them. With a portion that is adjusted to Gandalf. As if they had known for a long time that they were coming. They thought of everything. And so it is strange for the company to be received as guests like that. But they gladly take the hospitality. 

The woman sits down at the head of the table and joins them for dinner. She eats with them and seems to enjoy their chattering. Bilbo, who is seated next to her suddenly remembers the ponies.

"Excuse me. May i ask what happened to the ponies?"

She puts a cup of wine to her lips and drinks before she lowers it and answers. 

"They are being fed, cared for and groomed in our stables. Do not worry Master Baggins. They are safe."

Fili who sits on the other side of her then joins into the conversation.

"And those lights? Where did they go? Where do they come from?"

"They live here too Fili, Son of Dís. They come and go as they please."

"You know our names. But what is yours?"

"I am called Yilshfar. The bright one."

Fili doesn't really know what she means by the bright one. Maybe that is the meaning of her name. But he doesn't ask. During the meal, not many more questions are asked. The Dwarfs simply enjoy what is given to them for now. Once they have all eaten and their bellies are full, Yilshfar shows them to their beds. The soft pillows and warm blankets are heavenly compared to their usual hard blankets and cold forest floor. And many of them quickly fall asleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

While they are asleep, Gandalf goes to Yilshfar to talk to her. Bilbo also can't seem to get any sleep and steps out of bed. He puts on his clothes to go and see where they stored the ponies. While he is up and about he comes across an open door behind which Gandalf and Yilshfar are speaking to one another. Bilbo moves closer. And though it is not polite. he can't help but hide and listen.

 "I know why you have come Gandalf. But i cannot leave my kin behind. We have too many worries. If our problems weren't as great i would not hesitate, but i am tasked with solving what i can from here. Our connection with our home is strongest here, But there is only so little we can do because we cannot return home."

"I would not have come to ask if it wasn't important. You are their guardian. And they need a light of guidance. Certainly now the darkness is stirring."

"I am aware of the shadows guarding the old fortress Gandalf. But that just ads to the problems of my people. I do not have to remind you that darkness is a light's greatest weakness. It can influence it and weaken it's glow. I cannot expose my kin to such an evil."

"And that is why i asked you to come. You are the brightest and strongest one of your kind. I thought that perhaps you would consider."

"Gandalf, I am the only **Vaelerian here. All the others are of lower rank and the rest of the Vaelerian are forbidden from coming down to Middle Earth by the **Faelon. Who rather protect their own then protect those in need. They will only do what they can to repair the bridge between our realms from there side. While here on Middle Earth our kin face many more dangers then just the fact that they can't go home. I have my hands full. Who should i leave in charge here to guide them through the darkness? As -like you said- my light is the brightest one down here."

"Is there really no other who can do this for you?"

"Even if there was, why press me to go? Why not ask another Astral Guardian?"

"The bright one is the only one who would dare to take a Dwarven folk under her wing. You guard the Line of Durin, despite them hiding in the darkness of their mines. You bring light to those who most need it. And Durin's folk needs your help. There can only be you. And this is not just a quest for Erebor. You know what it will mean to have the dragon slain. To defeat the evils around the mountain. Then your people will no longer have the cause to have a rift between them. Reclaiming Erebor might solve many of your problems as well as theirs."

"You knew. You heard of my pledge and so you brought the sons of Durin to convince me. You know that if one of them asks me, i am oath bound and cannot refuse. Your reasoning of reclaiming Erebor to solve many of our problems was nearly enough to convince me. Yet i worry for the ones i leave here in the citadel... If you really want me to come, have one of Durin's sons ask me. If not, i cannot give you my aid."

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Vaelerian = Warriors of the highest rank. Comparable to the best knights/ commanders. The highest rank under the Priest, The Faelon and The Northern Queen.  
> ** The Faelon = the advisers of the queen. Oracles. Astral beings with the greatest wisdom.


	3. ~A new Companion~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo doesn't understand much of what he heard but his curiosity makes him talk to and befriend Yilshfar. Gandalf pressures Fili, Kili and Thorin to ask Yilshfar for help.

***The forest of Lundaere***

 

Bilbo didn't understand much of what he heard. But it raised all kinds of questions in him. Questions he could only ask to Yilshfar and he could only ask them later. He had slipped away quietly from the conversation without being discovered by either Gandalf or Yilshfar and went to sleep before the wizard would return and notice he was gone.

The following morning the table was filled with the most delicious breakfast you could imagine. The Dwarfs feasted on the food and quite enjoyed how they were being treated here. Yilshfar however, did not eat much. She sat in her own seat, but she was quiet. She looked like she was in deep thought. Bilbo too didn't eat much. Which was strange for a hobbit. Certainly with their appetite. But he kept thinking about the things he heard yesterday. Bilbo was somewhat curious by nature. But he really hoped he could ask some questions later.

Meanwhile Gandalf softly spoke to Thorin. Trying to convince him to ask Yilshfar for her help on their quest. However, Thorin was stubborn as ever. He would not easily be swayed to ask a woman for aid that looked too much like an elf to his liking. He was quite surprised that she wasn't an elf at all. She was shorter though. Much shorter. She seemed even smaller then yesterday. She now appeared perhaps only one or two heads taller then the dwarfs. While yesterday she had seemed almost as tall as Gandalf. It made Thorin suspicious. 

He also questioned her ability to fight. She didn't look like she had fought before. She looked to gentle for it. Too peace loving. Again she had much of an elf in her appearance and somehow it irritated Thorin. It reminded him once again of the help that never came. Moreover, he has only discovered in daylight, that her eyes are quite strange. They hold all colors of the spectrum in them. Like a rainbow caught in a crystal ball. Thorin had never seen anything like it before.

When Thorin would not ask, Gandalf turned to Fili and Kili. Hoping that either of the two would have more sense than their uncle. They needed the help. But if none of them would ask, they wouldn't get it. He knew that the other dwarfs were also Durin's sons. But Yilshfar had been specific about those three. Apparently her allegiance was to the royal blood line of Durin, not directly to the common folk. Her priority was the royal family. And after that came the rest of the dwarfs. For if one would protect the king. One would also protect his people. Fili and Kili however questioned why they should ask such a thing. And if their uncle didn't ask, maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask for him. Gandalf feared the stubbornness of the Dwarfs would cause him quite a struggle to get them the help they needed. 

After the meal Yilshfar offered them a bath to refresh themselves. She left them to go to the stables and care for the ponies. The animals had been groomed and fed and were well rested. A hand full of Astral women were working on braiding their manes. Yilshfar walked by each and every pony and shortly petted them gently. They were calm as they could be. Considering the safety of the citadel and the peaceful aura that hung in the air around here, it was of no surprise that they were so relaxed. Bilbo having washed up the quickest had dressed and set out to find Yilshfar to ask the questions that burned on his mind. 

When he finds her she is combing through the manes of Mirtle. The pony Bilbo has been riding on. He draws closer and pets the nose of the pony while he speaks to her.

"Yilshfar, May i ask you some questions?"

She smiles at him and continues to groom the pony with gentle hands. 

"Ask away Master Hobbit"

"I ehm.. I did not mean to pry.. but i.. Well i couldn't say i was eavesdropping... more like overhearing.. see i couldn't sleep and i-"

"You heard things you have questions about? Ask them Bilbo Baggins. If one does not ask, one will never get an answer."

She answered calmly and did not seem upset over the fact that Bilbo admitted on overhearing her conversation with Gandalf. Her words took a moment to sink in. But then Bilbo asked.

"Gandalf mentioned you being the brightest of your kind.. What exactly... is your kind?"

She chuckles, a light and fluttery sound that nearly raises the heat to Bilbo's cheeks.

"Stars, My friend. Astral beings that shine in the heavens. They make their home between the Celestial ancestors of old. The celestial bodies of the heavens do not move or speak at their own will. They do not live like we do. But they are our mothers and fathers. The first Astral beings, The stars, were created from a joining of the moon and the sun. When the aligned for the very first time. Then, the Northern Lights, the strongest light mixed herself in their union and breathed life into the children. Turning Celestial bodies into Astral bodies. From vast balls of light, to formless souls. From stars that had no mind of their own and were pinned on their position in the heavens, to Stars that could move and breathe and sing and be a guiding light to those in the darkness below. Those that were in need of it."

Her answer is more then Bilbo had asked. She could have simply stated the race she is. But instead she allows him to delve into the history of her people. And Bilbo listens to it breathlessly.

"And.. A Vaelerian? Or Faelon? What are those?"

She stops combing and puts the comb down. Taking the Pony's hair between her fingers and starts braiding it.

"Those are the ranks of our people. Like you have the ranks of Men and Elves and Dwarfs. They have Kings, Stewards, Knights, Hunters, Common folk and many more titles. So do we. Faelon are the highest under the Priest and the Queen. Both of which we are currently absent of. After the demise of the last priest and the passing of our former queen, their positions have not been filled. It worries our people. Even lights themselves sometimes need guiding. And for now we have no one to look up to. The Faelon should be in charge of finding the new Priest and the new Queen. But they are sadly addressing other matters they find more important. The Faelon are the oracles of our race. Beings of great wisdom. Yet not every decision they make comes from their wisdom. The Vaelerian is the order under them. The most respectable and skillful knights and best and strongest warriors. The generals if you will. They protect their own kin as well as chosen protected from middle earth."

"So you are a warrior! Thorin said you looked like you have never fought in your life!"

Bilbo exclaimed. Noticing his own enthusiasm too late and he grew a bit red in his face for it. She laughed warmly at his exclamation and finished braiding the pony's hair.

"Looks can be deceiving. Certainly so in my Kin. We do not look the part. But we can be powerful. And quite deadly if that is required. Though do not worry Master Baggins, None of my kin would ever harm those that do not belong to the darkness for any reason that is not self defense."

"But.. Gandalf also mentioned you being a guardian. What does that mean?"

At this her look grew somewhat darker. Bilbo felt like he had crossed the line but she remained calm and answered, though her voice changed and sounded somewhat pained. 

"It means that i pledged myself to help the bloodline of Durin. The Royalty of the Dwarfs. They who lived in the darkness of the mountain were the ones that needed my light most. I was responsible for their fate. Still am. Though i am no longer the same Guardian as i was a long time ago. I failed my duties once. And it tore me up. I still bleed and the hole in my heart has never healed. It is my duty to protect, guide and aid. An Astral guardian chooses who he or she wishes to pledge to. I just made a choice that make my duties very difficult. Dwarfs are not the easiest people to look after."

Bilbo could agree with that. He had his fair share of experience with Dwarfs. And he didn't even have to be their guardian. yet to him they were already difficult to deal with. He couldn't imagine how that would be for a star. A star... Suddenly he realized what that meant and he looked up at her.

"Can you?... Can you change into.. one of those lights as well?"

She nodded, Her blue hair flowing with the movement. 

"I can. Would you like to see?"

Bilbo thought he should say no. It wasn't polite to force your host to do something for you to satisfy your curiosity. But he found himself quietly nodding anyway. She smiled and stepped back from the pony. Her hair was becoming light as was the air around her. Everything around her became light as the light drew into her body and started to glow. Brighter and brighter until Bilbo could barely look at her without having to squint his eyes to small stripes. Then her body disappeared and what remained was this white light with colorful strings of light running through it. It hovered on the place where she stood. Bilbo gasped as he watched the completed transformation. Stars! They had not seen ghosts but stars! All those lights from before, they were fallen stars! 

The light moved and hovered a circle around Bilbo and the pony until it halted to the same place she stood before. Slowly the light took shape and when it dimmed the flesh returned. And she soon stood there again as she had stood before, when Bilbo spoke to her. He was amazed by it. And clearly speechless. Her eyes settled on him.

"Well Master Hobbit? Do words die on your tongue? Have you nothing to say?"

He slowly shook his head. She laughed, A warm light laugh that sounded like stars sparkling.

"Have you any more questions for me then?"

Bilbo thought about everything he heard. Then he remembered that Gandalf had asked her to join the company. But she would not. Bilbo would at least feel a little better if he and Gandalf were not the only ones that were not dwarfs. Certainly if Gandalf took off again. He was the only one then that wasn't a dwarf. 

"What Gandalf said.. About you Joining us in our quest.. Why won't you come along?"

"I have... More concerns, More duties then just to the dwarfs."

"Is that why you let the trolls nearly eat us?"

"I know what happened with the trolls, and i knew Gandalf would not let any harm come to the dwarfs. Nor you. You are more clever then you give yourself credit for Bilbo Baggins."

"How do you know?"

"Know what?"

"Know the things you know?"

"Most of my kin are still up there Bilbo. In their realm they see nearly everything. I am still connected to them. Our eyes watch further then the eyes of any Elf. There is knowledge of everything that happens under the heavens. We sing to each other to communicate. It's a wonderful sound only a handful of outsiders are chosen to hear. On Middle Earth, nearly no one who isn't a star can hear us. It's our language. It's how i knew your name as well."

Bilbo made an 'o' shape with his mouth. Understanding at least part of her now. Yet so many things were still a mystery to him. Then he remembers what Fili said at the border of the forest. Said Dwarf just seems to be done with getting ready and walks towards the ponies when he picks up on their conversation.

"Fili can hear you. He doesn't understand he says but he can hear your kind sing. He said so on the border of the forest."

She nods. "I know he can. I gave him the gift when he was a little Dwarfling. Unintentional. But i never regretted it. He was riddled with fever. Dwarfs do not get sick like Men. There for it was very unusual for him to be taken by such a fever. His mother Dís, begged for a cure. though human and Dwarf healers could not help him. I answered her call and came when she was asleep. Young trembling Fili in her arms. The Mother looked desperate, exhausted. Her face was tear stained and littered with worry. Even in her sleep. Little Dwarfling Fili was shaking with the high fever. Any higher and it would have boiled his blood. I gave him stardust from the Celestial body of Avealon. The mother star. A star of motherhood and childcare. It broke his fever and cured him in a single night. With the slight addition that he could then hear our voices. Our true voices. The stardust is long since gone from his blood. But he will hear us for the rest of his life. Such saving grace was bestowed upon him."

Fili did not know. He was so little back then that he does not remember any of this. Slowly he approaches. And Yilshfar turns to him. Fili seems confused but grateful at the same time. Bilbo follows Yilshfar's gaze and his eyes settle on Fili. Who then finds the courage to speak.

"You saved me? When i was little? That's how i hear the Stars?"

She nods slowly.

"I do not like to owe my life to a stranger, but i will owe you until i can repay you."

Fili answers. Yilshfar however shakes her head. 

"You do not owe me anything. Nor does the woman who prayed for your life. I did what was asked of me, as i should. As my nature commands it. I cannot ask anything in return other then the faith you place in me, that i will aid whenever there is need. Will answer whenever you call. That faith, gives me strength. And that is all that must be returned for what i did for you."

Fili remains quiet. Unable to answer as he is in thought about her words. Then he looks up.

"My uncle will never ask. And i doubt Kili would go against his wishes. He doesn't trust you. But after hearing this story i think he might turn around. Please. Tell him what you did for me. Then he might put some faith in you and ask you to join us."

"Fili, Thorin is stubborn beyond measure, even if i would tell him. He would most likely refuse to believe me."

"Then you force my hand. I will ask you. Come with us. Please. We need your help. Aid us on this quest."

Yilshfar closes her eyes. She had feared as much. Now she has no choice. She takes a deep breath and then answers the Dwarf.

"Very well. I shall make myself ready. I will Join you."

With that she leaves them alone. 

* * *

 

 

 


	4. ~Yilshfar~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yilshfar leaves Ejindro in charge of the Citadel. The company arrives in rivendel after that.

***The forest of Lundaere***

Shortly after Yilshfar has left Fili and Bilbo with the ponies, a light comes her way and manifests into solid flesh before her eyes. Mint green hair has taken a bewildered shape. Ejindro looks as if he has been in a struggle. 

"My lady, it is as you feared and-.. where are you going?"

He sees her packing only the belongings she needs for a journey. And her earth-made weapons as well as her divine weapon. She turns to him and places a hand on his shoulder. 

"Duty calls my friend. I am tasked to leave this place in your hands."

"Me?... But Yilshfar, i am not yet Vaelerian."

She puts the other hand on his shoulder as well. 

"Not yet. But you will be. I believe in you Ejindro. You have always been faithful to me my friend. Always stuck with me no matter what. I asked for nothing and you gave me everything. Your help, your friendship, your loyalty. Now it is time to part until i call upon you again. I need you here. Our Kin needs guidance. You have stuck with me for so long that you know what to do now. And should you ever doubt, i will never be without a voice. I will always hear you."

Ejindro nods quietly. But his concern shows.

"But what of the growing shadows Yilshfar? The tomb of nine is as you feared it would be. The spells have broken. The bars have burst in a way that shows something broke out of their cage. Not In but Out. The nine have risen. The old fortress appears to be cloaked by a spell, Astarte only knows what else hides in there!"

"They are far from this forest. And the enemy is weak. We have time. Though i fear it is not much. I will do what i can while i travel. Perhaps Gandalf was right. Perhaps some of the answers lay in this quest. Though i refused to believe it, i will experience for myself if he was right or not."

"Then what do i do?"

"Keep our kin from the clutches of the Shadows. Guard our home here. For now, all you can do is keep them safe."

 

* * *

 

***The company of Thorin Oakenshield***

 

After the company has made themselves ready, the ponies have been saddled and they are ready for departure, Yilshfar comes back in different clothing, with a horse at her side. She still wears bronze, but with purple woven into it. Instead of a dress, she wears a tunic and boots. She has weapons strapped to her belt and a bow on her back. The arrows are in a pouch strapped to her belt instead of her back. Thorin gazes at the sight weary. 

"What is this?"

He asks with bitterness in his voice. Clearly he hadn't counted on another companion. Gandalf however smiles in his beard. He had hoped for this outcome. Though who was responsible for her keeping her oath?

"I'm coming with you. As is requested of me." She states.

"I requested no such thing." Thorin replies.

"No, i did." The dwarfs turn their heads towards Fili. Even Thorin seems surprised for a moment. He now knows he can't really stop her so he has no choice but to let her come along.

"Very well. Do what you will. Just do not get in the way."

She bows her head to him and with one swift jump she is seated on her horse. Thorin speaks not another word to her and he turns his Pony around as he gives the signal to leave. She watches him with a strange look in her eyes. Eventually she sets her Horse in motion and joins as the last of the group. Silently riding behind them. Only Bilbo rides beside her. And before her Fili and Kili. Fili sometimes looks back at her. Kili sees it but he does not mention it. His brother must have a reason. While they ride, Yilshfar thinks of how it has come to this. What she leaves behind, what she is now traveling towards. And how all of this will turn out. And if she can possibly help her kin at all by joining the Dwarfs. Perhaps...

Perhaps this is what it took all along to convince the Faelon to repair the bridge between realms. After all, no one but the stars know, Erebor is the highest mountain on Middle Earth. Somewhere Yilshfar already knew that this is what it took to solve the problems of her people. But she had not been quite ready to leave the citadel behind. For she went off to fight evil. Yet the dwarven kingdoms and the old fortress were not the only places that hid evil. If darkness were to strike, it would strike hard. And if it were to ever dare attack the citadel. She could not say that if she went to defeat evil with the dwarfs that All of it would be defeated. Some could slip away and within the darkness they could plot to overthrow the light. The stars in the citadel were an easy target. Weakened after being cut off from their homeland for so long. There was still contact yes. But flesh and light were not the same thing. Down here, they were mortal. Down here, they could die.

The Dwarfs did not know this. They did not know that their ancient kingdom of Erebor was so great and overflowing with riches because it laid directly beneath the portal to the Astral realm. The very peak of the mountain had reached so high that it pierced the heavens and touched the northern light. There, where heaven and earth met, was the light that would allow entrance to the floating halls. But the peak had been demolished. Erebor cut off from the higher realm. And that was when the dragon came. As if it had sensed the severed connection. As if it sensed that the Dwarfs stood on their own. 

Yilshfar is pulled from her thoughts by Kili who has come to ride beside her. 

"My brother keeps watching you. As if you two share a mutual understanding."

He says without looking at her. She hums to his words.

"You are quite observant."

She tells him. Kili then looks at her. Questions show in his eyes.

"Why does he look at you that way?"

"You would have to ask him. I cannot tell you why he chooses to do what he does."

"I have asked. But he told me i should ask you. That it was not his story to tell."

"Did he now?.."

Yilshfar trails off. Her answer lost in silence as she looks at the brother who rides before them. He glances over his shoulder and calls for Kili. Sharing eye contact with Yilshfar for a moment and then he looks ahead again. But Kili does not move his pony to ride next to his brother. He is waiting for an answer.

"Let's just say... I'm the reason your brother can hear the stars sing."

She then finally answers. Kili's eyes widen. But Yilshfar stops there.

"It's a long story. I'll save it for another time Kili."

 

* * *

 

 

When they have stopped to eat some and let the ponies rest, there is suddenly a noise rushing through the bushes. Gandalf calls the attention to everyone. Yilshfar gazes in the direction of the sound. It is a sled. No Orcs use a sled like that. Out of no where, Radagast the brown appears. He's very unsettled and he urges to speak with Gandalf. Yilshfar takes the opportunity to look ahead. There are plains they need to cross. She mounts her horse and drives it further. Suddenly catching a disturbing sight. Orcs. Orcs on Wargs. There is an Orc pack and it's going towards the dwarfs. Two warg scouts sprint ahead. With a few swift cuts of her hunting knife she cuts her horse free from reigns and saddle and drops them. Sitting on it's bare back she races toward the pack following the two scout wargs. Running her horse right through the center of the group she draws her sword and beheads an orc. 

They charge after her but after a few moments, Radagast bolts out of the woods on his sled of Rabbits. The group is confused and they are divided. Half chasing after the wizard, while the other half chases after Yilshfar and her horse. She jumps off on a high rock and grabs for her bow and straw serving as a tube. In it she lays her arrows. These are too small to fit on the bow. They are baby arrows. The skill to shoot split arrows as they are called is much harder to master then just archery on itself. But each and every baby arrow she shoots hits it's mark. She fires five of them before a warg gets so close she has no choice but to use her sword. 

Her eyes scan the fields and she sees the Dwarfs move out with the Wizard. The hobbit is also among them. Yilshfar uses the moment Radagast passes her rock to jump down and hide so the pack chases Radagast again. She makes her way over to the dwarfs but half way gets cut off by wargs who did not get fooled by her. She takes her Divine weapon. It looks like nothing more then a bejeweled bronze rod. But at her will it can change into anything. an Axe, a Bow, A sword, a spear. All at her command. The weapon is a part of her light. The Earth made weapons are fused with a bit of her light. They do not change, but in the right hands they can do terrible damage to the enemy. 

Meanwhile the Dwarfs run for it. Fili looks around.

"Where is Yilshfar?"

He shouts. Thorin looks around as well.

"She left us!" He yells back angrily. Thinking that she abandoned them at the first sign of Orcs.

Right on the moment when the get surrounded, Yilshfar turns up and slaughters one Orc after another. The wargs do not dare attack her. They turn and run with their tails between their legs. But then get caught by other orcs and send back. The company is forced to slip into a secret passage. Yilshfar is the last to join them before an Elf horn sounds. And sounds of the orcs being slaughtered resonate in the air. Thorin looks at her with a hard stare. 

"we thought you had left us."

His voice is deep and he doesn't sound pleased. She looks up at him, her rainbow eyes meeting icy blue.

"I am here am i not?"

Thorin scoffs.

"You slipped away. You vanished."

Her stare hardens. 

"But i did not abandon you. I would never do such a thing."

"How do we know that? we don't even know what you are."

Silence overtook the company. They stared at the two people in their midst battling each other with their eyes. Trying to drill holes into each other's head.

"She is your guardian." Bilbo then said.

It made Thorin laugh. 

"A guardian? I don't need one. Where was she when Erebor fell to the dragon? Where was she when i faced Azog in Moria? I was without a guardian. And i don't need one."

The dwarfs look at Yilshfar. Her face has changed. She looks at him with pain in her eyes. But she remains quiet. Thorin turns his back and they all go down the pathway that they are in right now. Bilbo walks toward her. Trying to shake her from her thoughts. 

"Are you alright?"

She smiles at him.

"I will be. Thank you."

They start walking through the secret pathway. They walk and walk and walk until there is a light at the end of the chasm they just walked through. And there it is, Rivendel. It's splendor clearly visible in sunlight. The Dwarfs are just not that impressed. 

 

* * *

 

***Rivendel***

Their arrival had not run smoothly. Dwarfs were weary against elves and somewhat vice versa. Though the Elves were probably more open to their guests. Until Bofur started singing that is. Their music was definitely not preferred by the elves and the Elves who tried to play music for their guests were not appreciated either. Elrond had welcomed Gandalf like a friend and offered the company food. But he was stilled in surprise as he found Yilshfar in their midst. Thorin could only help but notice she got taller again. Her height kept changing. And it struck him as odd. 

Captivated by her eyes Elrond had greeted her with a deeper bow of his head. For Elves, being in the presence of an Astral being. one who walked among the celestial bodies that brought life to their world was a profound honor. The Dwarfs didn't understand this of course. Apart from Bilbo and Gandalf, none of them really knew she was a star. Not even Fili. Who did seem to accept her more then the rest only for hearing that she saved his life when he was a little Dwarfling. 

She did however not join them for dinner. She had moved to the bathing area to wash the dried orc blood from her skin and clothing. An Elf maiden came to her with clean robes and offered to wash her clothes. Yilshfar gladly accepted the kind offer. She bathed and dressed herself in the royal Purple Elven dress. The Elf maiden who helped her widened her eyes when they fell on a scar over the place where her heart is. It looked like she was stabbed there. And it didn't look like it had healed. It looked recent.

"You're hurt." 

The elven maid spoke in shock. Lord Elrond had told her about which being she stood before. She hadn't thought that stars as powerful as the legend says would be able to get these kind of injuries. She was wrong to think so. Yilshfar nodded.

"Our bodies of light are everlasting. Immortal. Once they are ancient they become celestial. conquering one final place in the heavens. But our bodies made of flesh are mortal. They may wither away and die in time. I was wounded long ago."

"But it looks recent."

"It is not. It is an old wound. This wound was not caused by a mortal blade. But it was cast by my own power, back lashing on me. Such wounds never heal. It was my punishment for failing my task. Perhaps one day i will find a way to forgive myself. Only then it will heal. Worry not. It will not take my life."

The Elf bowed her head and they walked toward the chambers that were prepared for Yilshfar. They brought food to her chamber. Yilshfar sighed softly as she ate some. She laid a hand on her heart and felt it's pulse. After that wound appeared, she was never the same again. It happened in Moria. She was there. Yet she could not protect Thror from being beheaded. Now every time she looked at Thorin, the guilt welled up inside. And the wound would start aching again. Bleeding even if things got bad enough. And yet, she could not look away from him. It was strange how she was always more drawn to Thorin then his father or grandfather. Thrain and Thror were quite different from Thorin. He was nothing like them. Others may not think so, but she knew.

 


	5. ~Thorin Oakenshield~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company travels further from rivendel. Thorin starts having more issues with Yilshfar as he slowly finds out who she really is.

***Rivendel***

Late at night, when the moon shone, Thorin had finally agreed to showing Lord Elrond the map of Erebor to let him decipher the text for the hidden passage. Luckily it seems that they have come on the right night. The same moon shines as the day the hidden writing was written. And under the moonlight, it glowed and became visible for Lord Elrond to read. 

" _The last light of Durin's day, Shall shine upon the Keyhole_ "

It was only a rough translation of what was written there, but it was the most important thing they needed to know. At least now they knew what to do to get into the mountain. They were however bound to a limited time. A deadline. And if it passed, they would not be able to fulfill their quest. Knowing that the Dwarfs wanted to be on their way as soon as possible. Though they needed a day more to gather their things and be ready to go again. Most of the Dwarfs took the time to bathe and play in the fountains. The Elves, hearing the laughter from afar, stayed clear of the area. It wasn't until dark that Yilshfar joined them again. Once again dressed in her tunic. 

Fili looked up when the first chimes sounded through the air. They sounded calmer again then before. Yilshfar looked up and smiled at the stars. Fili saw it.

"You can hear them too?"

He asked. Kili heard it and looked up. As well as Bofur. She turned her head towards the dwarfs and nodded. 

"Yes i can hear them. And i can understand them."

Fili looked up at the night sky.

"How? How do you know which note means what? How do you decipher there melodies?"

She looked up at the stars again and sighed a little. 

"I think... it comes natural. After a while you just.. pick up on things."

Fili looked down again from the sky and tilted his head at her. 

"I never understood them"

Yilshfar turns around completely.

"Maybe one day you will... I'm going to take a walk."

The three Dwarfs look at her when she turns on her heels and walks away. Disappearing between the elven structures. Fili stares at that direction long after she has vanished. Kili elbows him in his side to shake him from his thoughts.

"You like her"

Fili frowns.

"What? No! Not at all."

Bofur starts chuckling. Fili turns around and smacks him over the head.

"Don't laugh. I don't like her that way. I just owe her. I owe her my life."

It grows quiet around the fire they made. More dwarfs look up at Fili. 

"What do you mean?"

Bofur asks the blonde dwarf. Kili turns towards his brother.

"She said she is the reason you hear the stars. But she wouldn't tell me the story. Won't you tell us?"

Fili sighs and finds a stool to sit on. The rest of the dwarfs turn the attention to him. Only Bilbo and Thorin aren't there to hear it.

"My mother once told me that as a dwarfling, i took a fever. It could have killed me were it not that my fever broke over night. My mother could never explain it. That is until i heard Yilshfar tell her story to Bilbo. She was the one who saved me when i was down with fever. As a young dwarfling that fever would kill me if it would not break. My mother prayed and begged for me to live. Yilshfar heard it and she came to us when mother was asleep. She gave me Stardust of a certain celestial star. The stardust cured me and broke my fever. But the stardust also caused me to hear the stars sing. That's why i am the only one who could hear them. Those lights. They are stars. The stardust is long gone from my blood but i will hear them for the rest of my life. If she hadn't done what she did. I would not be here. I just... I just have questions. Like. how could she hear my mother's prayers? How did she know where to go and what to give me to help me? I look at her that way because i owe her my life and yet... i have many unanswered questions."

The dwarfs were silent. Each sunken into their own thoughts. Wondering how and why and many more questions. Kili has sunken to his own thoughts as well. If he took stardust. Would it make him hear the stars as well? and what kind of stardust? Where did she get it? Who was she? What was she?

"Do you think... She's one of them?"

Kili asked after a time. Fili turned to his brother raising a brow. 

"Them?"

Kili nodded. "The stars"

Bofur reacts on Kili's question.

"She has these strange eyes. I don't see what else she could be. She's not a Dwarf. And too small for an elf. She doesn't look like our hobbit Bilbo either."

Fili looks at the direction in which Yilshfar has disappeared. 

"It would explain a lot if she was..."

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo walked along the pavilions and the balconies of Rivendel when voices were carried to them on the wind. He stopped in his tracks. Trying to see where they came from. He heard Gandalf and Lord Elrond. When he settled his eyes on them, there was a third walking with them. Yilshfar accompanied them. When he turned around he saw Thorin, staring at the same occurrence. Watching the three from afar while listening to their words. It wasn't Thorin's fault that he could hear them. So why not listen to what they had to say, even though he wasn't part of the conversation. 

"... and really i think you can trust that i know what i'm doing."

Gandalf's voice echoed through the elven structures. However, Lord Elrond questioned him and the quest the Dwarfs had taken up. 

"Do You? That dragon has slept for sixty years. What will happen if your plan should fail? And you wake the beast?"

"What if we succeed? If the dwarfs take back the mountain our defenses in the east will be strengthened."

"It is a dangerous move, Gandalf. And to involve a body of light with it. Lady Yilshfar should not have to measure her force to that of a dragon."

The woman had kept quiet until now, But at being mentioned, she spoke.

"Lord Elrond. You should hold no concern for me. It will not be the first dragon i have seen nor faced. And Gandalf is hardly responsible for my part-taking in this quest. I must remind you i am responsible for the line of Durin. One of them requested my help and i cannot refuse. I am their guardian. More then that i agree with Gandalf."

Thorin frowned upon her words. She was responsible for them? For the line of Durin? His father and grandfather also then? If so then he had more reasons to doubt her. His grandfather was dead. And his father... no one knows what became of him. If she was suppose to guard them well... some guardian she is. 

"It's also dangerous to do nothing." Gandalf continued. "The throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright, Lord Elrond. What is it you fear?"

"Have you forgotten Gandalf, A strain of madness runs in that family. His grandfather lost his mind, his father succumbed to the same sickness... Can you swear that Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?"

Bilbo lowered his head as he stood inches before Thorin. Both listening to this. Thorin felt mixed feelings rise. How dare lord Elrond speak of his family that way? On the other hand... it was only truth. Painful, undeniable truth. Thorin lowered his eyes. He missed his father. And he thought back on the days spend with his father and Grandfather in the halls of Erebor. But the memories were flooded with images of a gold-sick Dwarven king. Elrond was right. Thror had gone mad with greed. And whatever happened to Thrain. Only Mahal knew. 

However then he heard a voice that defended him. Yilshfar spoke and struck Thorin deep with her words.

"Thorin is neither his father nor his Grandfather. He is not the same. Not to mention Dwarfs are stubborn and strong headed, and in his last hour Thror had overcome his sickness. His last thoughts were with his son and Grandson. It was them i was send to protect. He forced my hand as he refused to ask me to help him. Instead he asked me to help his grandson. He made me watch over Thorin's life as he gave his own. That alone shows the strength that also runs in his family. Thorin might be even stronger then Thror. I refuse to believe that even should he catch a flare of that sickness, he would succumb by it. I simply do not think he would allow himself to fall that deep."

"You put a lot of faith in one Dwarf. Lady Yilshfar. As much as i admire your devotion. Isn't it considered part blindness to overlook the possibility of this?"

"Blindness no. Purity and strong faith. And the hope i have. Besides he is not just a Dwarf. He is Thorin Oakenshield. already he has proven himself much different from Thrain and Thror. He has already done so many great deeds for his people. No one has earned the right to be king under the mountain as much as he has. And you forget what that mountain holds next to the Dwarven kingdom. That sickness was not just effecting Durin's blood. Ever since our connection between realms shattered, our pure light was withheld from the mountain. That is what caused the sickness to come. It has nothing to do with his family. That mountain, must be taken back for more then the Dwarven kingdom alone."

Thorin has heard enough. Even though he lingers with questions. He is both grateful for being defended and angry for only getting a fraction of truth from who Yilshfar really is. He feels safer knowing he is watched over, and yet ashamed at the same time that she apparently knows all the things he has done to care for his people. All the times he took up work in human villages. Sometimes the way they treated him was more then unpleasant. He feels grief over the fact that his Grandfather knew she could aid and refused it to make sure Thorin would not be harmed. But he was angry at the fact that Yilshfar did not ignore that. More then ever he wanted to demand her to tell him the truth. Everything that had happened. From the beginning to the end. Her praising him did not calm him. Her words did not soothe his aching soul. He needed to know why and when and where and how and what exactly happened. He wanted the truth. And he felt pressure. She believed in him. To do what? Take back Erebor? She put too much faith in him. Yes his father and grandfather had been sick. Somewhere, deep down. Thorin knew he could not tell if he would go through the same.

* * *

  ***The company of Thorin Oakenshield***

 Yilshfar did not stay with the meeting of the white council. She went back to the dwarfs right before Thorin told them to pack up. They would leave before dawn. Thorin did not speak a word to Yilshfar. It would be pointless to try and leave quietly if he was going to yell at her now. But he could hardly keep himself from going up to her and accusing her of letting his grandfather die. He could barely resist the temptation to call her out on her flaws. 

They moved out quick and quiet. Or at least however much that was possible for dwarfs. And before they knew it, they had left Rivendel behind. Travelling towards the mountain pas they needed to take. They walked on, Yilshfar behind them. Thorin looked back from time to time. Again her height had shifted. She was shorter again and more like the dwarfs. It was confusing and a bit insulting even. If she wanted to be more like them, then why take the height of a dwarf yet still look like an elf? If she could adjust her appearance like that. Why didn't she do it right and turned herself into a dwarf?

Yilshfar felt the eyes settled on her from time to time. But she silently kept walking. It was not up to her to provoke Thorin in asking why he looked at her this way. However, each time he looked back at her, she felt the strain in her heart knowing that she had let Thror die. Thorin would never forgive her for that. They traveled over the hills. It would be a two days travel towards the mountain pas. They made camp on a peak of a hill, between the rocks and boulders that would shelter them from wind and weather. And at this point, Thorin could no longer hold his tongue.


	6. ~The Truth~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin urges Yilshfar to tell the truth about who she is and her history with his family.

***The company of Thorin Oakenshield***

 

The company of Dwarfs were sitting around the fire. Resting. Yilshfar leaned against a boulder to the side. Listening to the chimes the stars send through the air. Fili looked up. 

"What do they say?"

She walked over and sat down next to him by the fire.

"All is well back home. The citadel is still safe. And the Orc pack is still on our trail. But they are further behind us, it will take them a while to circle Rivendel and pick up our trail from there. They watch over us."

Thorin caught the words and he turned towards her. Bitterness in his voice.

"And who are they? You kin? Is that what you are? One of them?"

Yilshfar looked up.

"What answer would you like me to give? You look as if you would run me through no matter what i say. Why are you so angry?"

"Angry? Can i not be after i heard that you let my grandfather die on the battle field of Moria? I want to hear the Truth."

Yilshfar stood up when Thorin mentioned the old Dwarven king. Her heart aching terribly. The dwarfs looked up at her in confusion. 

"Don't speak of that to me. I was there. I know what happened."

Her words harden and her tongue sharpens. The entire story is painful and the bitter taste of blood seeps into her mouth as if she relives the tale all over again.

"I will speak of it until i get the truth. Who are you?"

"I am Yilshfar. An Astral star of the heavens. The Lunar flare, and the Astral guardian to the line of Durin. Protector of the Dwarven folk, as nearly the only one of my Kin. No one else would extend their hand as far as that. No one else would guard the dwarfs."

"And for a good reason i'd say. Star or not, you did a poor job."

"Without me your armies would have been vanquished in Moria Thorin Oakenshield. You all yet live because i went down that hell hole and battled the forces of darkness on my own. You have no idea what laid beneath the depths of those mines. Creatures of fire and shadows. A darkness beyond compare. Even the goblins and Orcs wouldn't go near it! And i battled them on my own. All three of them. Balrogs Master Oakenshield. Demons of the deep. For when your people cried out for my help i answered, i came and i fought. I never once turned my back on them."

"You turned your back on Thror!"

"I offered him my life! He refused. He would not let me help him. His thoughts were with you. After i battled the darkness, i went to the surface. Thror was facing down Azog, the pale orc. I knew that Thror would not win. But he would not let me come near. He made me swear to save your life. That no matter what, you would survive the battle for Moria. I tried to ignore that order. But my oath and my power would not let me. In attempt to save him, i wounded myself. As Azog took your Grandfather's head, my heart was pierced by my own power. I have not been the same ever since. And i still bleed. That wound, has never healed."

"And what of Thrain? What of my father?"

"I was weak. It took me a long time to recover. Numbed on stardust i barely stayed awake for those months. After that i went searching for Thrain, but found no sign of him. He is still alive. I know he is. For if he were not i would have felt it. But he is hidden from me by shadows. With shame i hid within the walls of our citadel. How could i face the dwarfs after i failed their king and his heir? and then you came.. The pain returned as soon as i set eyes on you. I did not want to join this quest because my guilt ridden feelings would cause me pain all the way. But again when Fili asked i was oath bound."

"So that's it then? You return to your den and lick your wounds. and turn your back to another fight."

"Since i battled the darkness in Moria, i have never recovered my full strength. I do not run from a fight. But i will avoid it if i can."

"Then you are nothing more then a coward."

"A coward? It takes no small amount of courage to do what i have done or face what i have faced. Thorin. Besides, i see now that it is for the best that i accompany you to the mountain. This Quest might help my kin as well as yours. Did you think i was only the guardian of your bloodline? I have watched over Dwarfs and my own Kin alike! I fought the darkness there where i was able. If i was a coward. i would not even have come down from my place in the floating halls! I would have stayed up there, in the sky. Safe from the shadows. I would have denied my position as an Astral guard, and i would have let your people rot. But when the dragon attacked Erebor, and i heard your people cry, I came down. Despite knowing that if i did, there would be no way back. I would never be able to return home. I left my home behind and gave it up for your people. Do you now call me a coward still?"

Silence hit the camp. Not even the fire dared to crack and make a sound. Everyone was holding their breath. Thorin's eyes had widened somewhat. And he stood there without a word to say. Yilshfar pierced his icy gaze. Challenging his blue eyes with her colored ones. It seemed like ages had passed before either finally moved. 

"You honored your oath by coming here... And you can't go home?"

Thorin questioned. He let her words settle in his mind and tried to understand their meaning. 

"Erebor was my way home. But the once highest mountain of Middle Earth, had been rid of her peak. She ran so high she touched the heavens. A link between your realm and mine once existed there. It made goodness and wealth flow into the mountain. How do you think that mountain came by it's riches?" 

She sighed and sat down. 

"Sit down Thorin, and i will tell you all the history of my kin and how it is bound to yours."

Thorin was reluctant but eventually sat down to listen to her.

"My kin was born from the first joining of the Sun and the Moon. The two celestial parents on one line with Middle Earth. We Astral stars were born. Different from our Celestial brothers and sisters. Unlike them, we could move, we had eyes, ears, voices. We could choose any spot in the heavens we wished to shine and then choose another spot. Never pinned in one place. The Northern light breathed life into us. It is the strongest light in the Astral realm. She saw the darkness below. Creations, living without guiding light. Living in Chaos. The Northern lights took form. She was Astarte, Our first Queen. She pledged herself to serve as a guiding light for those in need. Creating an Oath so powerful, that it would forever bind her to her protected. She taught us, to be generous and give our aid to the creations below. To the people that needed it."

"To help them, we were given the power to change our bodies of light into flesh. To go down and help. But for that, we needed a link between realms. A portal to this world below. So we could go there when needed and return home when our task was done. . Long ago, the lonely mountain was so high that it touched the Northern Lights as they swept through the air over Middle Earth. And because it touched the heavens, Astarte made our portal there. The link laid high on that mountain. Connecting your realm with ours. And all the riches of heaven flowed into that mountain. And it was blessed for serving as a link between our worlds."

"But darkness rose to seek and conquer Middle Earth. And with it, power over the Astral realm. Our forces fought the dark war. Together with the Elves, Men an Dwarfs we attacked and defeated the enemy. But our dead were beyond the count of numbers. Astral beings began to fear the darkness below, instead of facing it and lighting it up with our lights, they wanted to abandon it. Astarte refused to close the portal. Until our Priest, our male guide and her beloved husband was corrupted by darkness. They fought. The fight lasted for days. Lightening crashing through the sky without thunder for days on end. It was the clashing of their weapons that made it so. In the end, Astarte sacrificed herself to defeat him. What led to his demise led to her death as well. In fear of more shadows reaching our realm, some of the Astral beings went and destroyed the peak of Erebor. It did not close the portal. But no shadow could reach it."

"For the longest time that portal remained open. Trying to reconnect with the mountain. Until after centuries, it's power ran out, and she closed. And that is when sickness began to spread through the mountain. That was when Erebor became a target for darker minds. As long as that Mountain would no longer be lighted by the Astral realm. It would mean that no help would come from the Astral beings. No light to fight the darkness. I can only guess that the enemy will want to use this to conquer Middle Earth."

"Few of my kin still held true to their oath. And remained guardians. Their attempt to restore the peak of Erebor was broken by others of our Kin. A rift appeared between us. Those that tried to restore the peak were banished to Middle Earth. Thrown from the cliffs of the high heavens. I was left behind in the floating halls. The pain of my separated kin struck me deep. I tried to soothe our aching wounds. I tried to do what i could up there to protect my Kin mostly from themselves. But when Smaug attacked Erebor. I chose to follow the Banished. And with me, several others chose to join the banished. We came down despite knowing that we could never return. Not as long as shadows grip at the mountain and the portal is not restored. My kin is still leaderless, we have no priest, no queen. they are divided. The rift makes them ache beyond the simple pain of heartache. Their souls are aching..."

"As guardians we can choose who we wish to protect. I chose the line of Durin. And despite what pain it has caused me i have not regretted it for a single moment. Dwarfs are the folk that shy away from the night sky. In darkness you hide, delving for treasures. That's why i chose you. You needed my light the most... Few of my kin would think the same way. They said only Astarte thought that way about the race that mines beneath the stones in the shadows. It is said that whoever possesses the Northern lights. Whoever can command those, will be the new queen or priest. But we have wondered for ages without any of our kin able to wield it... It is said that the Queen's weapon has it's own will and chooses it's next wielder. But it was lost long ago. We know not where it is. It might as well lay between the riches of Erebor, beneath the feet of Smaug."

The Dwarfs are quiet as they sit around the fire. Yilshfar puts another block on the fire. The sparks flutter up like little fireflies. Thorin has forgotten his anger while Yilshfar spoke. He now understands that Erebor is not just an important kingdom for the dwarfs but it has always had deeper meaning. It was indeed rare to find a mountain so full of riches. And all kinds of them too. Never had he thought that the Dwarfs stood so close to another race and not even knowing it. But by her story he knew that the link was broken long ago. Their pure light no longer reaching into the depths of the mountain. Is that what had driven his grandfather to madness? The lack of light? Starlight? Was it really Astral power that kept the sickness from them before?

Thorin looked around. Each Dwarf was staring into the distance. Thinking of home and thinking of the history that was laid open before them. He looked at Yilshfar who stared into the fire. Then his eyes fell on her divine weapon.

"Is it something like which you carry? Her weapon?" 

Yilshfar looks at the bronze bejeweled rod strapped to her belt. 

"It is, but lighter i think. I haven't seen it for ages. My memory fogs a little when thinking about it."

"It does not look like a weapon."

"It is meant to. For in evil hands this weapon cannot be used. It takes a pure heart and strong will power to shape this weapon into it's true form. Each of the Astral guardians has one. It can be anything. But mostly it is set to a preference."

"anything?"

"Yes. A sword, an axe, a war hammer, a bow, a staff or a spear. Any weapon you have seen or can think of."

"And what is yours?"

"I fight best with a spear. There for it's first shape will always be that. But i can't be certain i can still wield it properly. I can use Earth's weapons. But wielding my own requires a vast strength. Mine has been wavering since Moria."

"...I do not remember seeing anything like it among the treasures of Erebor. But perhaps it has escaped my sight. There were many things my grandfather eventually hid from me."

"...If it is there, i'm sure it will be found somehow."

Thorin looks around again. And then orders the rest to get some sleep. They will leave at first light.


	7. ~The Goblin Tunnels~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dwarfs are caught by the Goblins and Yilshfar struggles to get light back into her weapon to protect the Dwarfs. Bilbo meets Gollem, he plays riddles with Smeagol and then bolts for the exit with the One ring of power in his pocket.

***The mountain of Goblin Town***

 

As they have taken the mountain pas, the weather gets heavier. The sky darkens with clouds and the rain pours down harshly upon the Dwarfs, the halfling and the star. A thunderstorm rages over the mountain and it takes every effort to stay on the narrow ridges of the mountain path. The thunderstorm gets worse and worse. Until lightning flashes through the sky fiercely and Thunder loudly roars through the air. Rumbling till deep within the mountain stone. Bilbo nearly slips and falls from the edge. Were it not for Dwalin and Bofur to grab him and pull him back. 

Suddenly a boulder large as a human house flies toward the mountain walls above them. It splinters and crumbles apart on the way down. Balin shouts over the loud noises of the storm.

"This isn't a Thunderstorm! IT's a THUNDER BATTLE!"

On that moment, in front of them, from another mountain, a large pile of rocks comes loose from the mountain side. It looks like a gigantic stone man as it picks up a boulder and tosses it to one that appears behind the company.

"Giants! Stone Giants!"

Then suddenly the ridge between Fili and Kili splits as the path divides in two. They are standing on another giant. Yilshfar who is in front of Kili grabs him before he can fall off the edge. They look at Fili as they are being taken further away. Above them the monstrous stone giants use their fists to brawl with each other. Bits and pieces of rocks crumble everywhere. One punch after another is given. Two giants battle each other until a third takes a boulder twice the size of his head and with it knocks off the head of the one that Kili, Yilshfar and half the company are standing on.

The giant wavers and slowly it falls, His knees coming awfully close to the ridge of the mountain. Yilshfar sees they will be crushed between them if she doesn't do something. She grabs her weapon and musters as much strength as she can gather. Forming a barrier of light behind them. While they jump on the ridge, she stops the knee of the giant from crushing into them. But as soon as it falls down she falls backwards against the ridge. Not ready yet to handle so much light. It has been long since she has last used it. She straps the rod to her belt again and the light has long vanished.

Bofur crawls on his feet and soon notices one of their company is missing. 

"Where's Bilbo?! Where's the hobbit?!"

He shouts. Having said that, Yilshfar sees two hands stick to the edge of the ridge. Bilbo has nearly fallen off.

"Down there! Grab him!"

She shouts. Wanting to go herself she takes one step but sinks back to the ground in pain. Her wound plays up. Having used her power so suddenly in so much strength after so long takes it's toll. It hurts and the wound throbs with pain. It is Thorin who helps himself over the edge of the ridge to push Bilbo up towards the Dwarfs that help him up.

By doing so however he slips and Dwalin can barely grab him. Yilshfar ignores her pain and leaps forward. Right when Dwalin looses his grip she has Thorin by the other arm. Groaning in the pain and strain that is put on her body she pulls him up with all her might. Getting him safely back on the ridge. But her wound has torn and once again bleeds. 

"I thought we lost our burglar"

Dwalin says, panting heavily. Thorin gets on his feet.

"He has been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us."

Yilshfar sits against the rocks. Panting. Thorin gazes at her. They exchange looks but Thorin says nothing about her or her actions. Yilshfar then looks at Bilbo. Thorin is wrong about the hobbit. He just doesn't know it yet.

They find a cave soon after and take up shelter there after checking if it was empty. Yilshfar reaches into one of the pouches strapped to her belt and takes out a vial of purple dim glowing dust. She pours some on her hand and whispers some words. It glows brighter for a moment and she pushes it beneath her clothes against her wound. Hissing she feels it take effect. The dust scorches the wound shut and stops the bleeding. For now. Kili sees it.

"What is that?"

She looks up, her colorful eyes swirling before they calm down and settle to their usual pattern. 

"Stardust. From Höuraelon. The celestial lord of time."

"Time? Is there no lord of healing among the celestial bodies?"

"There is. But his dust cannot cure a wound like this. I can only still the time on it so i will last longer. Forgiveness is the only thing that can cure me now. Not just from any of your bloodline. But from myself as well."

She puts the Vial back in her pouch. Kili's eyes fall on other vials in her pouch. Different colors and different kinds of brightness. 

"And what are all of those? Stardust as well?"

She nods and opens her pouch.

"Many different celestial bodies have many different abilities. But it is the most powerful medicine you could ask for. It outweighs anything that grows on Middle Earth. This is what i gave your brother when he was little."

She holds up a small vial with light green dust. pulsing. the glow dimming and brightening like a heartbeat. Kili carefully take the vial from her and studies it. 

"It is from the mother star. And a mother always protects her children. No matter what race they are. It cures and strengthens children. On an adult this would have little effect."

Kili hands the vial back and Yilshfar puts it away with the others.

"You have so many."

"I only have the most known celestial dust with me. There are many more. All different kinds that are stored safely and in secret. Beneath our citadel in Lundaere."

She puts the pouch away and settles with her back against the wall of the cave. Kili leaves her be and searches for a place of his own to get some rest. Bofur is tasked to take the first watch. Everyone settles down to get some sleep while they can. Thorin has decided not to wait on Gandalf to join them. But they will move on at first light. It is a long way to Erebor. And they have limited time. 

When mostly everyone is asleep, Bilbo sees his chance to pack his things. He wants to go back to Rivendel. He misses his home. And he felt good when they were visiting the Elves. A bit of comfort from home was there. and once again hearing Thorin say that he has no place among them makes it feel like he won't be missed anyway. These Dwarfs just didn't understand. He was home sick. And not just a little. And Thorin's words did not make that any better. If he didn't want Bilbo here, if he thought he shouldn't have come, then why did they ask him to go in the first place?

But as he tries to sneak off Bofur catches him. 

"Where are you going?"

He asks. Yilshfar slowly opens her eyes and watches from the back. And unknown to them, Thorin is also not asleep and listens in on them as well. 

"Back to Rivendel" Bilbo answers

"No no! You can't leave now. You're part of the company. you're one of us"

Bofur says as he gets up. He doesn't want Bilbo to leave. But Bilbo disagrees.

"Not really now am i? Thorin said i should never have come and he was right. I'm not a Took. I'm a Baggins. I don't know what i was thinking. Should never have run out my door."

"You're home sick. I understand" Bofur begins but Bilbo cuts him off.

"No you don't. You don't understand. None of you do, you're Dwarfs! You're used to this life to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere."

Bilbo then realizes what he just said.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't-"

But Bofur shakes his head.

"No you're right. We don't belong anywhere..."

Thorin casts his eyes down. Feeling the hurt they all would feel if they heard what Bofur said. A part of it is true. Very true.

Yilshfar casts her eyes to the ceiling. She feels the same. Unable to return home. Wandering Middle Earth until the day that finally, the portal will be opened again. If that day were ever to come at all. Homesick and lost among the roads she traveled. And longing for the citadel where her kin are the comfort she seeks against the sadness. 

Bofur sighs. "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do."

Bilbo is surprised that Bofur doesn't hold it against him. But also grateful somehow that the Dwarf isn't angry at him. However as he wants to walk away, Bofur stops him. 

"what's that?"

Bilbo looks down to where Bofur is looking and finds that the Elvish blade he was given by Gandalf, is shining blue. That could mean either Orcs or Goblins. But it means something bad. The next thing they know is that they are falling. Everyone. The dwarfs, Bilbo and even Yilshfar have fallen through the trapdoors they have apparently been sleeping on.

* * *

 

Moments later they all slide down a rocky slide into a cage where goblins come to pick them up and drag them away. Only Bilbo seems to have the chance to escape from the clutches of these nasty creatures. The rest is dragged before the Goblin King who is singing the worst song you can imagine. Terribly off key and with the worst cheesiest lyrics one could come up with. It can't even be called a song. In front of his throne they are being halted.

"Catchy isn't it?" the Goblin King grins.

"One of my very own.. compositions.."

Balin coils at the mention of it and yells. "That's not a song. It's an abomination!"

Yilshfar tries not to snicker. But she couldn't agree with Balin more. It really isn't a song. The Goblins search them for weapons. They take it all and throw it in front of the feet of the fat goblin king. He asks who would be so foolish to come into his kingdom armed.

"spies? Thieves? Assassins?" 

Yilshfar snorts. 

"Who would be foolish enough to try and assassinate his fat sorry behind. No one would even bother."

A goblin hits her roughly in the stomach and she cramps but refuses to double over.

"dwarfs your malevolence and something else.."

The Goblins push Yilshfar forward. Bofur, Ori, Fili and Kili try to stop them but they are being held in place while Yilshfar gets pushed forward.

"Oh? and what is this?"

The Goblin King says as he steps from his throne and comes closer to Yilshfar. He inspects her closely. Lingers on her eyes. Then a Goblin shows the rod and her pouch of stardust vials. 

"She was carrying these."

The Goblin king looks at them.

"my my, what pretty treasures. You must be some sort of royalty. I'm royalty myself."

Yilshfar glares up at him.

"Really now? I wouldn't have guessed it. Your crown didn't give it away at all."

Bofur and Ori snort but quickly straighten their faces again. 

"My apologies your filthiness but we were just passing through." Yilshfar continues. "I'm very sorry we have dropped in like this, but we have to move on again."

It's a good excuse. And her flattery nearly works. But the Goblin king doesn't buy it.

"I don't know what you are. But i don't trust the Dwarfs. Search them." 

"Is that really necessary?"

"Just precautions, ...now, may i have the pleasure of your name?"

If the King was trying to flirt with her, then he failed. Yilshfar tried not to sound to disgusted.

"I'm afraid not. My name is not for goblin tongue to speak"

"Feisty one. I might just want to keep you here for entertainment"

"I don't think you want that. It'll get too bright in here."

Yilshfar smirked as she took a step back. Suddenly her form shifted quickly into a ball of light. Dancing around the Goblin King.

"Ah! Bright as day light! Kill it! Squash it! Catch it!"

It caused quite a ruckus among the goblins. Yilshfar's light however, fell on Thorin's sword. The king squealed and ordered the Dwarfs dead. Yilshfar danced between the goblins. Throwing them into the depths here and there. One Goblin was ready to slice Thorin's throat. He was grabbed by the light. Lifted high up and smashed against the wall. Thorin looked at the light with wide eyes. As all dwarfs had looked at her transformation with equally wide eyes. Then it landed in front of the Goblin King and pushed him down into the depth. Yilshfar changed back to flesh in the blink of an eye but staggered on her feet. She nearly lost her footing. Then a bright light knocked everyone down. And there on the bridge stood Gandalf. Commanding the Dwarfs to pick up their weapons and fight. Yilshfar quickly took her things and fought with them. Slowly getting stronger again. Getting used to the using of her light. 

They fought their way along the wooden paths of Goblin town. Using whatever they came across to fight the goblins. Until they once again stood before the Goblin King. Gandalf had enough of him and so with quick moves he killed the largest of the Goblins. That did however send the bridge they stood on, to fall down the long chasm. Thankfully the wood slowed them down and so, when they reached the ground, no one was seriously hurt. Yilshfar crawled out of the pile of wood. Coughing. Just before the dead Goblin King landed on them. She turned around to pull the dwarfs from the pile. Their dead king would not stop the Goblins from attacking. They needed sunlight. Lots of it. 

"I'll hold them off" Yilshfar yelled.

"there's too many! They will kill you"

Thorin shouted back. Yilshfar turned around to face him. Her eyes lighting up like her dark blue hair.

"I am a star. An Astral guardian. And i am a vaelerian. A warrior of the Astral realm. I fought fire and shadows of terrible power. Do you, Thorin Oakenshield, still doubt me?"

Thorin wished he could say no. But she was not at full strength. And she knew this.

"Fighting at the top of your strength is one thing. But this.. This is madness!"

Her glow brightened and she gazed at him, sending shivers down his spine. 

"Yes! But it is MY madness"

She became light and she shot up toward the goblin ranks. The Dwarfs could not look on. Gandalf had them run towards the exit and down into sunlight. The sun was setting. There would only be so much time left in which they would be safe from the Goblins. Suddenly a terrible rumble ran through the earth under their feet. They looked back and the exit collapsed behind them. Trapping the Goblins inside. There was no sign of light. No sign of Yilshfar anywhere. 

"Bofur! Do you see her?!"

Thorin yelled at the last to have come from the cave. Bofur looked around but he couldn't see a sign of Yilshfar anywhere. 

"No! What if she's still inside?!"

He yelled back. A strangling feeling was creeping up in Thorin. He would never admit it. But he was worried. Through her story he had at least gained some respect for Yilshfar. Even though he was yet to forgive her for his Grandfather's death. But how would he ever do that if she was dead? Being trapped in there with so many goblins was sure to kill her!

"Yilshfar!"

Thorin shouted. Then from behind them came a voice.

"Right here. Don't worry. I'm unharmed."

Thorin turned around. Yilshfar stood there, slightly wilder looking then before the goblin tunnels, but otherwise unharmed. Thorin let out the breath he was holding and nodded to her. She nodded back. Showing that she wouldn't be so easily defeated despite not being at her full potential.

"I misjudged you" Thorin told her. She smiled at him.

"That wouldn't be the first time." She told him. Thorin bowed his head. She was right. He had misjudged her before.

Gandalf looked around. 

"Where is Bilbo? Where is our hobbit?"

The Dwarfs looked around, As did Thorin. Despite now believing in Yilshfar, he still had his doubt for the hobbit. And Thorin could only assume that Bilbo took the chance to slip away and go home. They discuss on who saw him last. Blaming each other for losing him.

"What happened?" Gandalf asks. and Thorin answers.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm house since he first stepped out of his door. We won't be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone..."

Yilshfar looked around and gained a smile on her face when said Hobbit stepped from behind a tree.

"No. He isn't"

While the others were happy he had returned, Thorin once again was pressed on the fact that he was a bad judge of character. He had to admit the Hobbit surprised him. But he wondered why Bilbo came back.


	8. ~Azog the defiler lives~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having barely escaped from the Goblins is not as much of a relief as it should be. The orcs close in and Thorin sees with his own eyes that Azog lives. Thorin is healed with Stardust and hears the stars for the first time.

The happy reunion is short lived. As the sound of Wargs is closing in. Becoming louder and louder. The Orc pack has found them. To escape the wargs the Dwarfs climb up into the trees. Yilshfar uses baby arrows to shoot the wargs that come close. But even then there are too many to shoot. It only takes snarling of the Wargs and pushing against the trees to get all Dwarfs in one tree. And that tree is on the edge of the cliff. As it bends and the roots are torn from the ground, Thorin's eyes fall upon a pale Orc. Azog. The defiler lives. The Orc that beheaded his grandfather. Thorin's fear falls away. All that remains is hate and anger. And all he wants to do is kill the pale Orc. Forgetting the world around him, Thorin stands up and takes his Oakenshield and his Elvensword and he charges. Leaping towards the pale Orc. The dwarfs call him back, but Thorin won't listen. 

Azog charges with his warg and knocks Thorin back. Thorin crawls to his feet but Azog has circled back on his warg and charges again. Hitting Thorin full force. Balin screams from his place where he holds on to the tree for dear life. A light flashes by them. Two wargs come to attack it but the light manifests into Yilshfar and she has her spear in her hand. With a deep stab she kills one and with a strong swing she kills the other. Running fast toward Thorin who is quickly losing the battle with Azog. Bilbo follows in her trail. Then Yilshfar is attacked by other wargs. 

"Bilbo, go!"

She yells as she charges the beasts and swings her spear around. She stabs a warg and throws her spear to the other. Running towards it and pulling it up to slash another Warg across it's stomach. Thorin has fallen unconscious after being bitten by the white Warg. He has only just seen Bilbo save his neck from an Orc that wanted to cut off his head. Bilbo takes up a position in front of Thorin. Ready to defend him even if he doesn't know how to fight very well. When a Warg charges towards him, suddenly it howls in pain and grows light until it vaporizes into tiny little sparks and disappears in a white flash. Bilbo has to look away from the flash. When he looks back, Yilshfar is standing there. Her eyes and hair are glowing bright. As does the spear in her hand. She stabs another warg that dares to come close and that one too vaporizes. Bilbo soon realizes she has found her strength. Or at least a large part of it.

A few more unlucky Orcs and Wargs fall victim to the tip of her spear and vaporize in white flashes. That is her true power. Yilshfar takes up her defensive position next to Bilbo. She nods to him. 

"Well done Master Baggins."

Most of the dwarfs have climbed out of the tree and charge to protect Thorin. Yilshfar charges with them. Bilbo stands to guard Thorin while they fight. Though they are brave and tough, it looks like they are losing the battle. Until suddenly an eagle cry is heard. And another. And another. Giant mountain Eagles appear from out of the night and attack the wargs. Then they pick up the Dwarfs one by one. Or in pairs. To take them away from the danger. One large Eagle comes up behind Thorin and picks him gently up from the ground. Thorin drops his shield there as he is carried away. Yilshfar sees it. While another Eagle picks up Bilbo and the rest are settled on the Eagles, she picks up Thorin's shield and hangs it on her back. Then leaps off of the edge of the cliff and an eagle picks her up.

The Eagles carry them a long way. But the entire way, Thorin does not wake. Fili calls out to him. But he doesn't respond. Bilbo's concern grows. Had he come too late? Yilshfar senses that he yet lives. But his breathing is uneven and shallow and his heartbeat is slow. Azog has hit him badly. And bruised him both outside and in. The eagles have flown the entire night. And the sun raises well over the mountain when finally the large birds circle a high rock and decide to let the company down. The Eagle who carries Thorin is the first to land. Yilshfar doesn't wait until she can dismount. She changes to light and floats to the rock fast. Manifesting next to Thorin. 

"Thorin.."

She calls him gently. He does not wake. She reaches in her pouch and takes a vial of dark blue stardust. There is only a small amount left. She opens his mouth and pours the last of it in his mouth. Then she closes his mouth and whispers a few words. The dust glows through his skin and she slides her hand over his throat to his chest to guide the dust inside. It spreads from there and stops glowing. His wounds heal and soon he opens up his eyes. She sighs relieved and smiles at him. 

"Thank heavens.. You stubborn Dwarf..."

He looks up at her, grateful. But then he remembers what happened before it grew dark before his eyes. 

"The halfling?"

Gandalf walks closer and comforts Thorin.

"It's alright. He's here. Bilbo is safe."

Thorin turns to stand up. The Dwarfs help him and Yilshfar straightens herself and gazes at the hobbit. Nodding to him that it's alright. Despite her comforting look, Bilbo feels his heart sink in his shoes when Thorin starts speaking.

"You. What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!"

Yilshfar can't hide a smile. She knows and hears that Thorin can no longer hide his worry for the Hobbit. Thorin has made a friend even if he doesn't realize so himself. It only took him a time to change his view on the hobbit. 

"Did i not say you would be a burden?"

Thorin continues while he closes in on the hobbit. Bilbo is confused and sad because he thinks he is getting scolded despite saving Thorin's life. 

"That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us."

Thorin reaches the hobbit, who looks down in sadness. And partly hurt. Thorin's look changes from serious into something much lighter. 

"I have never been so wrong in all my life"

He says and he brings Bilbo in to a hug. So glad and so grateful. The hobbit has shown his true courage. They would make a warrior out of him yet. Bilbo is confused but then he is happy and accepts the hug. He looks at Yilshfar who looks at the two with a smile. She knew it was only a matter of time. Thorin would turn around on this eventually. When he would see Bilbo's true nature. And that is one that stuck up for his friends no matter what. When they part Thorin apologizes. 

"I am sorry i doubted you."

Bilbo shakes his head. "No, i would have doubted me too... I'm not a hero. Or a warrior.. Not even a burglar.."

The company laugh and pat him on the shoulder. Yilshfar walks closer and lays a hand on his shoulder. 

"You are a true hero in your own way Master Baggins. You are true to your friends, and true to your heart. That is what heroes are made of. I am proud of you."

Thorin has become quiet. When Yilshfar follows his gaze she sees a shape in the distance. Small but present in the landscape. Something that from here looks no bigger then a thumbnail. Yilshfar looks at it and a warm longing feeling grows in her stomach. There lays more then just Erebor. Their lays her way home. The way to mend the rift between her people. The way to repair the damage done in old days past. But even though the mountain is now barely in sight. They still have a long way to go before they reach it. And there lay many obstacles and dangerous paths between here and there.

"Erebor"

All eyes of the company were trained on that dot, far away in the landscape. Their goal. Their quest. Finally a first glimpse of what they were traveling towards. 

"I believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo says as he looks at the far away mountain. But Yilshfar does not agree with him.

"we have yet a long road to travel Master Baggins. And the path between here and there is not as safe as one would like. We will encounter some obstacles. And you forget the Orc pack is still on our trail. We may have gotten a large head start because of our Eagle friends. But Azog will not give up. He will find us again."

Thorin agrees with her.

"Which is why we best keep moving. Let's find our way off this rock."

* * *

 

It is nearly nightfall when the Dwarfs step out of the mountain chain they have just descended from. Yilshfar looks around.

"A little further between the trees is a good place to make camp. We'll be safe there."

She walks on as the Dwarfs, Bilbo and Gandalf follow in her trail. True to her word, when the sun has set they reach a spot that has thick overgrown trees against wind and rain and a hole in their leafy roof for the smoke of their fire to go to. It is easily defendable as all but one entrance to the spot are thickly grown with thorn bushes. 

"How did you know about this place?" 

Thorin asks while he looks around. The other settle their things and sit to give their feet some rest. 

"I know these lands. I've been here before. It was a long time ago but not much has changed. It's still the same."

Yilshfar settles between the roots of one of the large trees. Making a bed between them to rest on. Slowly it grows darker. By the time they have the fire going, the first stars appear. Yilshfar pauses and looks up when the first chimes descend upon their company. Fili looks up and so does Thorin.

"What is that?"

Thorin looks up. Confused about what he is hearing. Fili turns his head to his uncle in surprise. 

"Thorin?"

He asks. Thorin tilts his head and points towards the sky.

"Is that the singing you were talking about?"

Fili nods.

"Yes but how can you-"

"Stardust... To heal his wounds i gave him stardust." 

Yilshfar looks up and scans the leafs and the opening through which the smoke of their fire raises. Then she looks down at the two Dwarfs. She smiles. 

"Didn't you wish that you were not the only one who could hear them Fili?"

The blonde Dwarf nods. 

"Well yes but... I didn't think.. But Kili said what you gave me was a different kind of stardust. Does all stardust has this effect?"

Yilshfar straightens herself and puts her hands in her side. Stretching her tired body. 

"No, not all of it. And it also depends on the individual it is used on. Only few are blessed with the gift. Whether they had stardust or not. Some are treated with stardust and they will never hear what you are hearing now."

Thorin gazes up at the sky while Fili and Yilshfar are talking. Breathless he listens to something he hasn't heard before. It's enchanting. 

"Will he hear it for the rest of his life? Like me?" Fili asks Yilshfar. She frowns a bit and looks at Thorin.

"I can't say. It works differently on him. Perhaps he can only hear them as long as he stays in the light. As long as he is willing to listen."

Thorin hasn't heard her words. He closes his eyes and listens to the endless chimes echoing through the air. Fili sighs and looks up again. 

"I'm sure Kili will feel left out."

Yilshfar chuckles. "I can't give him stardust without reason, it would be pointless. And i'm afraid that i've used the last of it on Thorin. At least that what heals wounds and physical injuries. Or any injuries caused by foreign things like blades or poison. It was the stardust of Athelaeris."

"Is that your star of healing?"

"No. It is the celestial body of war. His medicine is for warriors. It cures fighters, kings and warlords. Our Celestial star of healing is not for healing the body, Fili. It is for healing one's soul. One tiny sniff of that stardust, could heal body, mind and soul, and have youth return to the taker. If used in the right way, it could bring someone back from the edge of death. Or if passed to the other world recently, be called back over the borders into the world of the living again. But that is the very reason we do not often use it. It is the Queen's star. Positioned directly over her throne. One that holds incredible power. But also terrible power should it be used for the wrong purpose or wielded by the wrong hands. Because that Celestial star of healing can't only just heal, it can also destroy. And the last thing we need is it being used to have creations randomly resurrected. Imagine what damage it could do if it fell into the hands of the shadows?"

Thorin turned his head. Through the sounds of the singing stars he had heard her words. As did Fili and Kili, and some of the other Dwarfs. And so did Gandalf. 

"So, whoever gets his hands on that kind of stardust could revive the dead?" fili asks.

"Much like the dark magic of a necromancer, unfortunately... Yes. Which is why there is so little, We did not dare bring it with us and we did not dare hide it among the rest of the dust in the citadel. I have kept a few grains in secret. Hidden them away. So no one could find them. But i will have what i need should i have no other choice then to use it."

Yilshfar answers. Gandalf is quiet but in his head his mind begins working hard over the possibilities of the enemy. If the shadows would get their hands on this. Even just a grain of it, could possibly bring Sauron's spirit back to life. Or possibly restore the nine. If that is what they were after, Gandalf needed to know so he could help prevent the ancient enemy from rising again.

"And where are the grains that you've hidden? Are they safe?"

Gandalf asked. Yilshfar looked up at the old wizard.

"Hidden in plain sight. For all to see yet none to know. A secret kept with it's bearer. Close to it's protector yet far from darker minds. Cloaked and Disguised without the touch of magic. No spell or force lays on these grains. For one would not know where to look, one would not seek in the place they hide."

"You speak in riddles my friend"

"Gandalf, the secret must remain a secret. That is the only known riddle of their hiding place. If you wish to know where they are, you must solve the riddle. Even i no longer have the answer. I wiped it from my mind."

"I assume they are quite safe then?"

"Oh yes. Quite safe. But those are only the ones i took. I cannot tell if there are more hidden by my Kin on Middle Earth. Though i do not think there are any. If one is not Vaelerian, the grains are hard to come by."

Gandalf nods and Yilshfar settles on her make-shift bed. Leaning back she closes her eyes to listen to the singing. 


	9. ~The valley of Issacar~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To get to Erebor, Thorin's company must cross the valley of Issacar. The fallen priest of Yilshfar's astral kin. His spirit still haunts the valley and crossing it is difficult and dangerous. Yilshfar gathers more power to slowly become the guardian again that she once was.

The company had traveled a distance of one and a half day when they came to a halt where their pathway split in several directions. The debate was over which path they should take next. Which ever it was it led either left or right and none of them thought of the path ahead. Even Gandalf did not dare suggest it. None but Yilshfar mentioned the valley that lay between them and the lonely mountain. 

"We should take the road ahead. It will save us time. We can go through the Valley of Issacar."

Gandalf did not agree with her.

"Even the orcs won't set foot in that valley. It is safer to go around it."

"Safer maybe. But it will slow us down. We can keep our distance from the Orc pack if we cross it."

Thorin looks ahead and the sight is looming with darkness. He too doesn't like the idea very much.

"Are you sure that is the fastest way?"

Yilshfar looks up. 

"I do. I know these lands. And that valley is all the more familiar to my kin. It is the valley of our fallen priest. I would not suggest this path if i didn't know what i was doing."

"I hope you're right. Because i would rather have us safe then speed our journey too much."

"If you listen to me while we're in there i can guarantee you will be quite safe. But only if you listen and do as i say. Which i believe is not your strong suit Thorin. You don't like taking orders."

The Dwarf glared at her and then looked in the direction of the dark valley again. 

"Alright. We will do it your way. But lead us astray and you will answer for it."

Yilshfar glared back at him just as hard.

"You know i am a star. You know i am your guardian. And yet you still accuse me of things i would never do. Are you trying to chase me away?"

Thorin mumbles under his breath. He knows she's right, but he finds it still hard to trust. It's a bad habit he can't just let go of. Gandalf still thinks they should move around it, but Thorin asks Yilshfar to lead on and she does. If it really is the fastest way then they better take it. Because they have only one chance to find the hidden door into the mountain.

Before the entrance of the valley, Yilshfar halts. 

"We make camp here."

Thorin looks up at the sky.

"We still have plenty of daylight left. We should keep going."

"No. We camp here."

"That will make us lose time."

"We're saving time by losing time. Besides, we need to leave at first light and then we can't stop until we've reached the other side of the valley. There is no way to stop or make a fire or make up camp between here and there. And even if there is, it would not be wise. We camp here. We leave at first light. I suggests everyone will get well rested. We won't be able to sleep again before we reach the other side."

Thorin sighs deep. He would rather have kept going. But if what she says is true, then they need to rest here and continue on tomorrow.

"Right. Do as she says. We make our camp here."

The Dwarfs sit down. Yilshfar calls Bilbo to her side. 

"Master hobbit. would you do me a favor?"

Bilbo approaches. She takes him by the shoulders and whispers softly to him.

"I have no doubt you have the next clearest mind among us. I will need your help to cross this valley with them. There are creatures in that valley that can cast illusions so real that it is frightening. Whenever i need to look a few steps ahead, i need you to keep a watchful eye over the Dwarfs. Especially Thorin. His heart aches the most with the loss of his grandfather, his missing father and now Azog who yet lives while he should have died. He will be the first one they might target."

Bilbo looks up with wide eyes. 

"But how can i- i mean what do they look like? Can we fight them?"

She shakes her head.

"They look like everything and nothing. They use their victim's imagination to take shape. They are like the Sirens of old. Those are not fairytales Master Baggins, these foul creatures were made for one thing and one thing only, to draw in each and every creature that crosses their path, and devouring it. However, they cannot set foot on the red sand that runs through these parts. It's a path. Do not, under no circumstance, set a foot on anything that isn't red sand. And help me make sure the others stay on the sand as well. If they do not stay on the red sand, they will be dragged down the bottomless pits of despair and the light sand will swallow them whole."

Bilbo swallowed. Feeling slightly afraid and very much burdened by this request. But if she trusted him with this that must mean that she thought he could do it. He would at least try with all his might to keep them safe. He just hoped dearly that he wouldn't succumb to the illusions himself.

Darkness crawled over the sky slowly. As the sun lowered and hid behind the horizon the first of the celestial bodies appeared at the sky. Followed by their Astral kin. Lights shining, One brighter then the other. Yilshfar looked up at them. She missed them. It had been a long time since she last set eyes upon the floating halls. With their bright colors and endless wonder, Splendor and wealth. Earth's most precious jewels came from the heavens. They fell from the foundations of the floating halls from time to time. However there was no jewel on Middle Earth worth the wondrous feeling of stepping on the soft firm sun-kissed tiles of the large open halls and endless pillar-work that kept up the ceiling of vast blue. Giant bronze pillars that rose up and ended in nothingness where their connection to the sky itself could not be seen. The softness of the firm flooring, the feeling as if walking on the clouds themselves. With ice floor panels three meters thick and clear as glass. Yet never cold as ice would be on Middle Earth. It was pure magic. Pure light. 

"Do you miss it?"

Yilshfar's gaze dropped down to earth in surprise. She looked to the one who had asked her the question and found it was Bofur who asked her such a question.

"What?"

She asked while she blinked. His interruption of her thoughts had come suddenly.

"Home... You must miss it terribly."

Yilshfar frowned and gazed back up at the sky. She did miss it. But there was a mix of feelings when she thought about the possibility of going home.

"I do miss it. But... Perhaps in different ways then i thought i would. It is.. very different from Middle Earth. And yet, even though it's beauty cannot be compared from anything here, Middle Earth has her own beauty. I find it difficult to decide if i would go home should i ever be able to again."

Bofur frowned at her words.

"Well if you have lived up there. Why would you want to stay here?"

Yilshfar looked at him and settled her eyes on Durin's sons.

"There are reasons to stay. I have yet to discover if they out weight the reasons to go. I find the reasons to stay are getting stronger. But of course, that could all change in the end. Thorin has yet to forgive me for my failure. I could have made it so his grandfather would have lived. But i let the chance slip me. I do not think he would easily come to terms with me as i am part of the cause of Thror's death."

"Oh come now. It's not like you killed him with your own hands. We Dwarfs have had enemies for as long as i can remember. It wasn't at all your fault. Surely he must realize you did not wield the weapon that beheaded the king."

"I fear Thorin may not see it that way. But thank you Bofur. You words bring comfort. Even though i am hardly deserving of such. I lost sight of Thrain as well. And though i know in my heart that he yet lives, i cannot find him. Another reason Thorin would never trust me even though i am his guiding light. Some Guardian i am..."

"You tried your hardest though. He couldn't ask more from you then that. It's what we all do. We try. and we try again."

She thought it was really kind of Bofur to try and cheer her up in his own way. To soothe and comfort her if he could. But all Yilshfar could do was look at Thorin and battle the bitterness of the guilt welling up inside. She knew he would not so easily forgive her. And for some reason, it struck her harder then it would have had she faced the anger of Thrain or Thror. There was always something about Thorin. Even Fili and Kili did not seemed less painful to deal with. Then again, both the young princes were not as much of a tortured soul as Thorin had become over the years. Perhaps it was in his gaze. His blue eyes that seemed to pierce with a seriousness that made chills run up her spine. And all the emotions those sky blue orbs held within. Perhaps it was in his character. Or the way he seemed to be as a person. She didn't know. He just had... something. She had become aware of that over the years in which she watched over him. Even as she lost sight of him and then found him again, it only became more clear. She had always been more drawn to Thorin then any of his family members.

Yilshfar lays down to try and get some rest. The singing of her kin keeps her between slumber and wake. Only ever able to maintain some rest and not to really fall into dreams like she should. Perhaps it is the knowledge of where they are and what path they will take tomorrow. Perhaps it are the hushed whispers of warning spoken in her ear by some of her kin. Perhaps it is the news that Shadows are stirring. Something makes her unable to fall asleep. 

Some of the dwarfs quietly talk to one another before they go to sleep. Yilshfar listens in her absent state of mind to their voices, but not their words. After some hours pass she takes over the watch. Finding it no use to do nothing when the sleep won't come anyway. She keeps the watch until a few hours before dawn. When the sleep finally dares to enter her head she is beyond tired. When her head touches the ground she slips into the vast darkness of a dreamless sleep. 

There in the shadows of the realm between sleep and wake she dreams of the battle of Moria. And the slaying of Thror. The Dwarf king. In her mind Thrain disappears whilst crying out for help. She attempts to reach him but her attempts are futile. No matter how hard she tries or how far she reaches, she cannot find him nor grasp him as he is swallowed by the shadows. Thorin screams for his father and with a shock Yilshfar wakes from her nightmare. Sweat settled on her skin and her heartbeat has accelerated. She pants heavily and her chest feels heavy and aches as if a weight was put on it before. A weight so heavy she couldn't breathe. Thorin is the only one awake at this time. He looks at her with a strange gleam in his eyes. Pain? Sadness? Or something of that ilk. 

"I was dreaming. It's nothing." She tells him. But Thorin does not look away.

"You called out his name... Thrain... What happened to my father?"

Yilshfar sits up. Rubbing her aching chest.

"I... I do not know.. I couldn't reach him. Darkness swept him away from me. Caught by shadows he was removed from my sight. If he were dead i would have known. But this... endless wondering... I have been having dreams since Moria.."

Thorin silently looks away to the remains of the fire. It has nearly gone out. The dawn will be there soon. The sky is already turning lighter.

"So you think he is still alive?"

"I know he is. But i fear for how long that may last. And i fear his location might not be any good."

"Will you tell me?"

"What?"

"If he is either found or if he passed. You will tell me?"

"I will have to. After him, you are king. If the crown passes to you, you must know."

"I see..."

Thorin looks at her, his eyes settling on a dark wet patch of her clothing near her chest.

"You're hurt."

Yilshfar looks down and nearly curses under her breath. It should not have opened again. Not so soon. But there is blood seeping from her wound. She grabs a bit of the proper stardust to seal the wound up again.

"It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing to me. How did you come by it."

"Moria."

"Yet you still bleed"

"Wounds like these do not heal Thorin. Your grandfather's death struck a hole in my heart. It has been bleeding since."

"Can't it be healed?"

"Only forgiveness can heal wounds like these. And neither you nor i are ready to forgive myself yet. I will manage. I know how to treat it. But i cannot forget, and i cannot forgive."

Thorin looked at her with silence. Her stubbornness was comparable to that of a Dwarf. Her entire character was strong and just and she was a fighter at heart.

"You sound like a dwarf. And yet you still look too much like an Elf. Despite the clear height change."

"I thought my decreasing height would make you more comfortable. As it is more comfortable for myself to be the same height as those i talk to. Would you rather i appear as a Dwarf instead?"

Thorin looked away and muttered under his breath.

"At least you could look less like an elf."

She laughed. 

"I guess i could work on that, i do admit i wanted to look more like myself again ever since we left Rivendel. I just forgot to make the change."

Then her dark blue hair that had been flat and long all this time turned somewhat shorter and more wavy. With curls on the end of it. Her ears lost their tip and light hardly visible freckles appeared over her face and body. Her head turned slightly rounder and she nodded satisfied.

"There. Now i am myself again."

Thorin could only agree that it was improvement. She looked more human this way. Not as elvish as before. Then the first streaks of sunlight hit her hair as the sun rose over the horizon. 

"We must leave. Let's wake the others."

 

* * *

 

 

When the sun broke loose from the horizon to rise further into the sky the company was already well on their way. Having left the entrance of the valley behind them. Yilshfar warned them to stay on the red sand and not set foot outside of it. She led on as the first of the long row of Dwarfs and Hobbit. And the wizard trailing behind them. Bilbo walked in the middle of the group. He worried about what Yilshfar had said to him. That there were things in here trying to lure them from the path. He didn't quite know what to make of it. It could be anything and everything she had said. It wasn't very helpful but it was better then nothing at all. 

They walked further and further until Yilshfar made them halt. 

"I need to look ahead. Wait here."

The Dwarfs stood still. Thorin muttered something about wasting time. That was when Bilbo saw something. He didn't know what it was. But it was there. In the distance to their right. There was something. Half a shadow, half a light. It looked blurred and if it had a form, it wasn't clear what it was. But it was coming closer. Bilbo looked at it. Then Gloin saw it too.

"What's that?"

The dwarfs looked and looked. Until Fili and Kili called out at the same time. 

"Mother!" 

The thing had taken shape and showed a drowning Dwarf woman. She was struggling to stay above the sand that slowly had her sink down deeper and deeper.

"Dís!"

Thorin called. But she did not respond to them. She kept struggling. Fili was the first to nearly stray from the red sand as he wanted to rush towards her to help her. 

"Wait!"

Bilbo called. He grabbed Fili by an arm.

"It's not real! She's not real!"

Fili stilled himself but he kept staring in the distance. The image didn't change. The Dwarven woman slowly sank deeper.

"She's drowning!"

Kili yelled. But Bilbo grabbed him by an arm too. 

"Think about this. What would your mother do all the way over here. If she was real. How did she even get here?! It's an illusion!"

Kili and Fili stood still for a moment and thought about what the hobbit said. And Bilbo was right. There was no way it could really be Dís. Thorin peered in the distance. For him the image changed. It was no longer his sister Dís he was staring at. But someone else entirely.

"Father!"

He called out and wanted to take a step forward. There was however no red sand where he wanted to set his foot. On that moment a light arrow shot towards the image and made it dissolve. From behind Thorin, Yilshfar appeared and grabbed him by his long coat. Pulling him back on the red sand before he could even put his foot down.

"I told you not to leave the red sand didn't i? Why do you not listen?"

She spoke in anger. Thorin turned around.

"I saw my father! why did you pull me back?!"

She pointed in the direction of the creature. It was like liquid tar floating in one place. Dark and filthy and possibly it's only true form.

"That thing is not your father. It uses your mind to create what you want to see. Only to use it against you. Do not fall for that kind of trick if you want to live. You have to keep telling yourself it's not real no matter how real it looks. Had i not pulled you back you would be on your way to hell right now."

She took a thick tree branch about the size of Gandalf's staff and walked towards the sand Thorin wanted to set foot on. From the path she lowered the stick into the sand where it disappeared. The sand swallowed it. Deeper and deeper until her hand was above the sand and she let go of the branch that sank into the deep.

"This is no ordinary sand. There are pits in here. Bottomless. Sucking in it's victims. Drowning you on your way down to Valar knows where. These pits end up in hell. And even if you pass away in there your soul will take forever to climb out and move to the after life. Nothing floats here. Not even a feather. Remember that. The sand will swallow you whole if you do not stay on the red sand."

The dwarfs are all silent and stare at the sand where the thick tree branch disappeared about a few seconds ago. One of them wants to actually test the theory Yilshfar just laid before them. She said not even a feather would float. Gloin searches until he finds a feather he can reach and he lets it float onto the sand. It takes only a second for the sand to gobble up the feather completely. It does not float. Just like Yilshfar said it would not float. The dwarfs gaze at the disappearing feather with shock. They have never seen sand as treacherous as this. 

She guides them on and this time they obediently follow. Though there are more illusions plaguing them on their way, Yilshfar dissolves them quickly with light arrows before they take too realistic shapes. They keep going until a small lake cross their path. Again Yilshfar tells them to wait as she turns into her form of light and flies to the other side. However as soon as she sets foot on the red sand on that side, a mist comes up over the water and blocks the vision of the group. 

Through the mist, shades flow and move like people. It's very hard to ignore even though they all know that these shadows are not real. It's like watching people through a curtain. They can't see Yilshfar anymore. Thorin calls out to her once. His voice echoing over the water. But all that comes back as a reply is the echo of his own voice. The water ripples with the sound of his voice coming back. 

It is quiet for a long while, until a cry of help is heard. The dwarfs look left and right until Thorin sees something move on the left. The water splashes and it is Yilshfar who is being held and attacked by dark creatures. Or so it seems. They chew on her from all sides. She cries out and screams for help. Thorin sets a foot in her direction. But there is no red sand going near her. 

"Kili"

He commands the younger. Kili puts an arrow to his bow. But as he shoots one of the creatures, it goes right through it.

"Do something"

Thorin then asks Gandalf.

"It's not real" The wizard states. But the cries of help grow louder and more panicked. 

"Is it?"

Thorin asks. He tells Kili to shoot again. But at the same results. They don't have the light arrows that Yilshfar was using. She looks as if she's bleeding out. Thorin nearly wants to take a swim to go there but then the Yilshfar caught by the creatures turns into a horrid monster and screeches right before Thorin hits the water with his boot. The creature dives under and Thorin steps back.

"How did it do that... Her voice..."

He says. Suddenly another rattling deafening sound follows. And a bridge seems to be lowered over the water. Yilshfar walks over it once it is lowered completely. However Thorin begins to question if he is seeing things. He holds up his sword to her.

"Stay where you are."

"Thorin... It's me"

"Is it? Prove it."

"How?"

that was a good question. These creatures could mimic each thought so perfectly it was scary. How would she prove she wasn't one?

"The light arrows. Shoot one."

"I don't think you want me to-"

"Only you can shoot them or not?"

"Yes but do you really want to waste time quarreling over whether i am real or not like some superstitious dwarf or do we want to get to the mountain in time to open that bloody secret door?"

Balin lays a hand on Thorin's shoulder.

"It's her. No one else would talk to you that way."

"Alright let's go!"

The Dwarfs cross the bridge quickly. Suddenly though there is a lot more screeching behind them and Ori turns around. 

"What was that?"

Yilshfar looks into the mist. The shadows have changed direction and are closing in. 

"Trouble. We better hurry. Run and follow the red sand!"

Gandalf takes the lead. The dwarfs and bilbo follow and Yilshfar runs behind them.

"Faster! They are gaining on us!"

She yells. right on the moment a creature leaps from the shadows and attacks her. It's black and looks like it's covered with tar. It's all teeth and claws and has no eyes. It's slender and long. Both it's body and limbs look like they have been stretched out too far. She takes her divine weapon and it molds to a spear right away. She slashes the creature and it screeches in pain. With a kick she sends it off the red sand and the creature is swallowed by one of the many pits. Yilshfar gets up and they start running fast. The only way out is a dark tunnel. They have no other choice since the red sand leads them there. They enter one by one and Yilshfar is the last who runs in. Closing the tunnel off with a light barrier.

They pant and Gandalf makes a white light on his staff. Yilshfar makes a light on the tip of her spear. 

"Stay close together now. Don't light any torches. Gandalf and i will light the way."

 


	10. ~Light~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's company crosses the tunnels, the last part of the Issacar valley. However the Orc pack is closer then they had initially thought. Next they need to take shelter in the house of Beorn.

The tunnels are incredibly dark. The dwarfs shuffle foot for foot through the narrow passages. Kept between the light of Yilshfar's spear and Gandalf's staff. The halls seem even darker then the overrun halls of Moria. Or the deepest halls of Erebor. Without the lights of Gandalf and Yilshfar it would be too dark to even see your hand inches away from your face. They cross the tunnels in silence. Not a single companion dares to speak.

After a while there is a foreign light following them. One that does not belong to the company. Yilshfar has seen it and she constantly keeps watching it. Thorin worries as her expression tells him the light is a threat to the company. It seems however have focused his attention on Yilshfar. The light seems to aim for her every time it drifts closer. She brightens her light to keep it away but the foreign light seems to ignore her warnings. Only to be shaped in the form of a man littered with black veins and poisoned eyes. He looks more like an orc then he does a man and he hisses through sharp pointed teeth at her. Screeching before he launches an attack.

"Gandalf! Take them to the exit!"

Yilshfar shouts as she runs into the foreign figure and blocks him with her spear. This is no ordinary spirit nor ghost as it is the defiled soul of the fallen priest that haunts this valley. His tricks and illusions mostly do not fail to kill those that venture here. But when they do he takes it upon himself to wipe out all who cross the valley. Yilshfar however is familiar with the area and his legend. And as she is an Astral being she can put up more of a fight then any other being. White flashes roam the halls as her weapon clashes with the weapon of the fallen priest. They fight over the span of the tunnels. High and low. Her spear clashing against his sword. 

The phantom attacks again and claws at her. Trying to bite her shoulder. His nail scratches along her cheek, leaving a red cut. Another slash across her left leg makes her trip and the phantom wants to crash himself upon her. Kili draws an arrow on his bow but Yilshfar shouts at him.

"Don't be a fool. No mortal weapon can kill him. Just run with the rest." 

Fili drags his brother down the tunnels. Thorin traces right behind them. Looking back from time to time until they get around a curve and all they can see from the fight are light and shadows on the wall. Yilshfar struggles with the phantom but manages to pierce his side with her weapon. He howls in pain and she throws him on the ground where his form shatters into a thousand pieces and dissolves in smoke. Disappearing through the cracks of the floor into the depths. She pants and quickly moves after the rest.

"Is it dead? Did you kill it?"

Thorin asks. But Yilshfar shakes her head.

"No, but it will leave us be for now. We need to leave before he changes his mind again."

Finally they get to the end where the exit is sealed with a large door. Strange writing is littered all over the stone. Yilshfar taps it three times with her spear The writing lights up and scrambles. Making up different words and lines. She tilts her head at it. None of the Dwarfs recognize the language. Not even Gandalf can seem to translate what is written there.

Yilshfar steps back. Her core lighting up. Her soul shining through her body of flesh and blood. It vibrates and Fili and Thorin both catch on her voice. Her real voice. It chimes in different tones. Lighting up certain markings and syllables on the wall. It seems to be a password. After she stops and her light disappears into her body again, the door rumbles and opens up to the outside. As soon as they step out the skies are already darkening. Sunset appearing on the west horizon. It would have taken them three days to travel around the valley. With Yilshfar's help they crossed it in one. However, she had been mistaken about one thing only. The speed of wargs and the skills of Orc hunters. Azog is still on their trail and they are closer then the group had anticipated.

 

* * *

 

 

Half a chase and a day's travel further, Gandalf has led them into a house of neither friend nor foe. But one that belongs to a large man by the name of Beorn. The last of the ordinary skinchangers on Middle Earth. Gandalf explains he takes form of a great Bear or a strong man. And that the bear is far more dangerous then the man. Yilshfar quietly walks further into the house. Petting the cattle that are stationed there. She knows the story of Beorn and his kind. And she knew the stars responsible for the fate of his race. Some of them were her friends. But they could not protect the Skinchangers from the edge of extinction. And with it gave their own lives to protect the ones they should guard. Azog the defiler was responsible for a lot of this tragedy.

"He's not overly fond of Dwarfs"

Gandalf warns them next. Yilshfar looks around.

"Oh he's going to be overjoyed then. With Thirteen Dwarfs staying in his house. Sure that won't be a problem."

The sarcasm is too obvious in Yilshfar's voice. Gandalf sighs. 

"Well i might not have been the best idea. But this is the only place that will keep us safe from the orcs for the night. We will be safe here so get some sleep."

"Safe? Maybe. I'm not risking it. I'll station myself on the roof."

Yilshfar walks up to a window and looks outside. Even though she sees the bear leave she isn't all convinced as to how safe they will be for the night. She changes forms and flies through the chimney up on the roof where she once again manifests in her mortal body. She takes her bow and lays an arrow on it. Sitting down on the straw she keeps a gaze on the only entrance to the house. 

Inside the house the dwarfs all find a place to sleep. Thorin looks around. 

"Where did Yilshfar go?"

Gandalf points to the roof with his staff. 

"Up on the roof. Taking the first watch."

"Won't you tell her to come down?"

"Go tell her yourself."

Gandalf mutters agitated and then seeks his own place to rest. Thorin looks up when he can hear chimes coming down the chimney. She's singing again. And from the way it sounds she is part of a conversation it seems. Though the other end sounds very soft now that they are not under the open sky. Thorin walks to the chimney and calls up.

"Come down and get some rest"

She shouts back, "I'm fine"

Thorin shakes his head then he finds his own place to sleep. Tucked in a corner. He listens to her singing for a long time before it lulls him to sleep. It's the first time they are able to sleep after the valley. Most of the dwarfs are very tired. Thorin is plagued by dreams of the endless pits and the light that attacked them in the valley. Surprisingly even in his dreams he is protected by a star. Yilshfar stays close to him in his dreams and chases the nightmares away. He dreams of her and is able to get some much needed rest that way.

In the morning he finds she is still sitting on the roof. Not having slept the entire night. Thorin calls her down and her light comes in through the chimney. She appears in front of them and walks to the window. 

"He's here. He came back at sunrise. Though not as a bear."

Bofur climbs up to look out the window. What he sees makes him slightly intimidated. The man called Beorn is a very large man. Larger then any elf or man they have ever seen. And he is chopping firewood rather aggressively with a very large axe. The Dwarfs get very nervous for the fact that this man is so big and so strong apparently. And Gandalf already said he doesn't fancy dwarfs much. Yilshfar looks outside. Gandalf offers to go talk to him first, taking Bilbo with him. Yilshfar looks outside of the window. It is going to take some strong persuasion to get Beorn to help a company of Thirteen Dwarfs, a Hobbit, a Wizard and a Star. 

"I'll go talk to him. Wait for the signal and only come out in pairs. Don't overcrowd him. Remember the last person to startle him was torn to shreds."

Gandalf says. Well that is an encouragement...

And by the looks of it Gandalf is quite nervous to talk to Beorn too. Even though he is suppose to be a great wizard. He tries to gently announce the company. But it doesn't work out completely the way he wants it too. He stumbles over his words. Yilshfar shakes her head inside the cottage and walks to the door. Bofur hisses to her,

"We're suppose to wait for the signal."

Yilshfar looks up at him. 

"And leave Gandalf out there to do what? The poor man can hardly sort out his words. I will go talk to Beorn."

Yilshfar changes into a ball of light. Floating outside the house. Beorn sees it. Suspicious of what it is he tightens his grip around his axe. The light floats toward the ponies who react to it's presence right away. They all come running and as soon as the first pony reaches the light it slowly takes shape and Yilshfar presents herself. With a gentle hand she caresses the noses of the ponies and pets them with a smile. Beorn lowers his axe.

"As i live and breathe.. An Astral light. A Star in flesh and blood."

He mumbles. Taken aback by her appearance. She turns her back to the ponies and walks toward Beorn in slow steps. The ponies following her in every step she takes. 

"I must apologize for shutting you out of your own home last night Beorn. But our need was high. You may be aware we are being chased."

The large rough looking man suddenly seems to lose all his threatening aura. As he puts his axe down and sits on the chop block before her. He nods.

"I have noticed some unpleasantness disturbing these lands yes. I heard stories about the Astral lights from the heavens. But i had thought them to be taller."

Yilshfar chuckles. "I adapt my height to the desired length for the right company. That i am rather small now is because my company is so as well. I am afraid i might have brought some shady characters with me. Creatures you are not overly fond of."

"Dwarfs" Beorn hisses.

"Calm yourself Beorn. They mean no harm. In fact we are here because we need your help. If you come inside i can explain, but it will be crowded i fear. There are many of them."

"You know my name. There for you must know i do not like dwarfs very much. yet you want to tell me my house is filled with them?"

Yilshfar walks closer. Her colorful bright rainbow eyes trained on his brown eyes. 

"I would not have brought them here if i thought you were going to harm them. You're a man who can be reasoned with and to my recollection, you hate Orcs more. Give the Dwarfs a chance. They are on a mission that, should it succeed, be very harmful to the Orcs."

"And how many dwarfs would there be?"

"Thirteen, and Bilbo here is a Hobbit so that doesn't count. And then There's Gandalf and me."

Beorn sighs deep.

"I would do it for a Lady of the light. But only because you asked me to. If they had traveled without you, they might not have been so lucky."

Yilshfar smiles and nods at him. Though there is pain in her eyes gazing upon the man. He is the last of his kind after all. 

"I will introduce you. They are quite nervous since you are a rather large man. Please try not to frighten them."

Yilshfar tells him. He nods and follows her to the house.

"Well you already met Gandalf and Bilbo... Here we have Oin and Gloin. Balin, Dwalin. Over there, the youngest Ori, And Nori, Dori. This is Bombur and over there Bifur and Bofur. These are the young dwarf princes under my care. Fili and Kili. And their uncle, Thorin Oakenshield. Also one of my own protected."

"You protect dwarfs?"

"I chose to yes."

"Dwarfs think so highly of themselves. They are greedy and they would not appreciate the light."

"I find they can be quite stubborn yes. But they are the ones living closest to darkness. Mining deep in stone in the depths of mines and mountains. If they live in the darkest corners. Don't they need the light the most? You live under the sun Beorn. And the stars at night. The night sky does not cover the depths of Erebor nor Moria."

"I have not considered this. But it seems you are right. Even though i would have given all for protecting light for my kin."

"Your kin was protected. But unfortunately we Astral stars are not immortal when we are bound in flesh and blood. I know what happened to your kin. Many of our guardians went to help them. But they did not survive the forces of Azog and his army. They died to protect their chosen."

"What of my Protector then? Do i have a guardian that made me survive this?"

"I am not sure if he still lives. But i know you had one. My kin have sung about what happened to your kind and their guardians. We lost our friends and kin in the struggle with shadows. I remember the songs were the saddest i ever heard."

Yilshfar sighs softly. There were many sad songs sung over the years but few were as sad as the songs that described a dying race. It were not just SkinChangers though. There were more races on Middle Earth close to extinction. The entirety of the problem was a lack of balance and growing shadows. Darkness caused a corruption that upset the balance of the world. And there was not enough light to restore it. The problem remained that in their mortal bodies, Stars could wither away and die. and without the power of home as back up to their actions, they stood even less of a chance. Despite being powerful, even stars had their limit.

 

* * *

 

 

After having eaten and gathering their strength, Beorn gives them ponies to ride them to Mirkwood. They have to leave the ponies before they enter the forest but at least they will be able to get a fair chance at reaching the mountain. They saddle up while Gandalf and Yilshfar speak to Beorn. He gives them unsettling news about the orcs and the Necromancer hiding in the old fortress. They formed an alliance. Dol Guldur is now linked to the Orc fortress Gundabad. Which isn't very good news as Orcs grow bolder when they are in larger numbers. On top of that they have heard rumors that the dead have been seen walking. The tombs of the nine have been disturbed. Somehow, they have been called. Summoned. But there is only one who can summon such evil from a tomb where no light can enter.

"Gandalf, it is possible. Even if Saruman says it isn't. I have heard the whispers of my kin. They are restless even in the safety of our realm. They whisper of shadows darker then deemed possible moving from places they should never come from. I fear these aren't just rumors. I've heard Galahad, my closest friend in the Astral realm. He warned me. Something is happening in the Shadows. Darkness is growing. We cannot afford to misjudge this situation. What if it really is the old enemy? What if he survived? I know of ways he could have. My Kin would never fear shadows or darkness as much as they feared his forces. Yet the disturbance among them worries me. Their whispers grow louder. Their thoughts will be spoken outwards. If it is him... We must know."

Yilshfar has listened at night for news not just on their location and whatever pack of Orcs there is trailing behind them. The stars sing many songs at night. And they whisper of things happening all over Middle Earth. Yilshfar never closes herself off to the conversations even if they are about trival things. But these dark tunes have been ringing night after night now. Something is happening. And whatever it is, it isn't good.

Thorin beckons and Gandalf and Yilshfar are forced to take their leave. Beorn stays behind. Protecting his home as he has no further influence on the quest of the dwarfs. They ride the ponies until they get to the border of Mirkwood. The once green forest no longer looks welcoming. Everyone feels it. But it is Bilbo who really uses words for it.

"This forest feels... sick... As if a disease lays upon it."

Gandalf explores the elven gate. The statues are overgrown and bewildered. Vines and leafs cover the craft work that make up the Elven gate. The Dwarfs are told to set the ponies loose to let them go back to Beorn. 


	11. ~Mirkwood~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf once again leaves the company, They enter Mirkwood but their journey isn't going too well. Even Yilshfar gets sick of the foul aura hanging in the forest.

The initial plan was for the company to travel through Mirkwood together. But upon inspecting the Elven Gate, Gandalf had made a horrible discovery. There was a sign that brought attention to a dark and powerful enemy. And enemy that was evil and dark beyond compare. And even though he was defeated. Sauron may have survived. The only way to make sure it was really his work was to check the tombs in the High Fells. Lady Galadriel wishes Gandalf to go there. To see for himself if the Witch king of Anmar along with his eight brethren ring spirits has indeed been risen from the grave. If that is so. Then there is only one possible explanation for the Necromancer. It will be the spirit of Sauron himself. Who is gathering his strength and preparing for another war.

Gandalf takes leave of the group and rides his horse to the High Fells. Leaving the Dwarfs, the hobbit and the star on their own. Yilshfar walks to the gate and pushes the vines aside. She discovers the same mark. Though it rings all kinds of alarms in her head and her being, She does not know if she should go with the Dwarfs or not. This news changes a lot of things. But as she turns around she looks at the Dwarfs, and she looks at Thorin. And she decides to travel with them. Her inner battle goes deeper then just protecting the Dwarfs. It also fights to protect her kin. But how can she do that when such a powerful enemy is rising, and she is a dying star? The wound that will not heal makes her weaker then she ever was. And even then, she cannot carry the heavens on her own. She cannot light up Middle Earth in its entirety on her own. No one can.

Gandalf warned them of the atmosphere in the forest. The air hanging under the trees is foul and thick with illusion. The forest itself is ill and wishes to make anyone venturing there sick as well. There seems to be a lack of breathable air also. They notice it as soon as they enter the forest. The air is thick and they are forced to breathe heavily. Even someone as feathery light and easy breathing as Yilshfar can feel the difference. Stars are made up of light. They could possibly be even lighter then Elves. 

Their journey seems to last for ages. As they try to follow the path like Gandalf told them to, their heads and feet are getting heavier. Slowly it starts to feel like their whole bodies are made of thick unbreakable metal. They drag themselves on and even though Yilshfar probably has it the easiest of them all, her steps are getting heavier too. When they are all heavy and feel like they lack the oxygen they need, they start to become sleepy. One after another finds himself close to slumber the longer they travel between the trees.

When finally they find the bridge, they find their path cannot continue the way it was meant to. The bridge is broken. Nothing can get across. And the stream they need to cross is enchanted according to Gandalf. They cannot swim across. Kili discovers vines growing over the stream that seem strong enough to carry them across. But as he sets foot on it Thorin calls him back.

"These vines look strong enough."

"Kili! We send the lightest first."

Everyone looks at Bilbo. Expecting him to go first. But Yilshfar steps up and grabs the first vine to climb on it. 

"Clearly none of you realize what being a Star means. I need to be light enough to walk the clouds so did you really think that Bilbo was going first? Besides your reasoning makes no sense. If Bombur goes first we know for sure that these vines can carry us. But then again losing him would not be as much of an option as losing your Burglar would be. Am i not right Thorin?"

She talks as she climbs her way across the vines flexible and smooth. Thorin however disagrees.

"That isn't true. But if the vines cannot carry the lightest of us then none of us can get across. It's one or two ways Yilshfar. I just chose the latter."

"Because you didn't know i was the lightest." She calls from her place along the vines.

"You convinced the Elves you put so much faith in me and now you doubt me?"

"Do i not have my reasons to? You're getting more and more passionate about this quest as the days drag on. Should i not be concerned?"

She says while climbing further. At one point she almost slips and grabs another vine. Stopping inches from the water surface. Thorin holds his breath.

"Be careful."

"It's very slippery up here. And i hope i didn't just imagine you being concerned over me? Would you show that kind of concern for the hobbit as well."

"I would."

Thorin answers without thinking and without delay. It sounds very convincing. Even to himself. Of course he would worry about the hobbit. Just not in the way that he has come to worry for his guardian.  And not because she is suppose to guard his life. If he was concerned about that he would only have selfish reasons. But Yilshfar proves useful and a very good friend. And there is something about her that draws his attention. Perhaps her wisdom and her ability to translate the star language. Her ability to fight even when she is wounded by something that won't heal. But he worries for her because of whatever this reason is.

"Of course you would. You had two options and chose one. Either the lightest or the heaviest and you chose the first. My apologies Thorin, i might be over-thinking it."

"You are over-thinking it. Did i not say so when the eagles carried us to the rock that i had never been so wrong in my live? Master Baggins is more capable then he seems and i admit that i didn't see it. It was a mistake i will not quickly make again."

"I do hope so. Otherwise i would be the one reminding you of your past mistakes to make sure you don't make them again."

Yilshfar had landed on the other side. Jumping down, landing on two feet. she looked around.

"Well that wasn't so bad."

Bilbo was the next to cross and after him, Thorin went himself. Followed by the rest of the dwarfs. Unfortunately Bombur is the first to give in to his sleepy state and he falls asleep right there on the vines. Everyone is drowsy but having Bombur succumb to it wakes the others slightly more. Yilshfar climbs back on the vines and helps Bifur and Bofur to drag Bombur out of the vines. However he ends up falling into the stream. She quickly climbs down and hoists him from the stream with Bifur, Bofur and Dwalin. Thorin notices she clearly has trouble moving around. When they have safely brought Bombur ashore, Thorin takes her aside.

"Is something wrong? You could have changed into your light to help them right? Why didn't you?"

She shakes her head.

"I can't. Not in this part of the forest. The foul air effects me and my wound is agitated. It hurts with every breath i take. I'm surprised the effort hasn't made it bleed yet."

"The forest is making you sick?"

"Weak. Not sick. It's the shadows here. They are different from normal shadows or darkness at night. These make me.. uneasy. We have to be careful in here Thorin."

"I know. But this is taking too long. How much longer will we able to walk before we all fall succumb like Bombur? Is there no end to this forest?"

Yilshfar looks around.

"I don't know. I don't know where we are. I could never see beyond the leafs of the trees when i was home."

They stop talking when Yilshfar looks at Bilbo. He has been staring in the same direction for a while. When both Thorin and Yilshfar turn their heads to see what he's looking at they settle their gaze on a white stag. It stands still and gazes in their direction for a long time. It's unsure of what to do. Yilshfar and Bilbo gaze at it until a bow is pulled beside them. Thorin gazes at the white stag while he pulls the arrow further onto the bow. 

"What are you doing?"

Bilbo asks. Yilshfar grabs the bow on the moment Thorin shoots. He misses the Stag but it's scared off and runs into the woods.

"You shouldn't have done that." Yilshfar says and she turns to walk away.

"It's bad luck" Bilbo fills in.

"I don't believe in luck. We make our own luck." Is Thorin's answer.

They walk again for a long while until Thorin decides it really is taking too long. They do the one thing they shouldn't have done. They stray from the path and leave it completely. After a while they discover that doing so has lead them to walk in circles. And whatever they do they can't find the path again. They are lost. While the Dwarfs take a break, Bilbo and Yilshfar are sitting to the side. Yilshfar sighs and lays her head in her neck. 

"I can't even see the sky..."

Bilbo looks up as well. He frowns.

"The sun... We need to climb up to see where we are!"

Yilshfar turns her head towards the Hobbit and smiles. 

"I knew and i told you, you might just have the clearest mind of the company. I can't leave them but could you climb up to see where we are?"

Bilbo nods and starts his long climb up. When he finally emerges out of the sea of leafs he can finally breathe the fresh air. Being able to breathe normally again and filling his lungs with much needed oxygen. He looks around. Describing out loud what he sees. Thinking that the dwarfs below can hear him. Not knowing that something else entirely is happening down under the trees.


	12. ~Spiders~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarfs get caught by the spiders. Yilshfar does her best but she is going to need Bilbo's help to free them.

While Bilbo is up in the trees to check where they are, underneath the trees, Yilshfar is troubled by her wound. It aches as if one of her chosen is being hurt. As if she feels the pain that either of her protected is going through. It can't be Thorin, or Fili and Kili. They are all here. It can't be... but it has to be. If she does not sense them, then she senses the only other dwarf who was under her wing. The one she lost sight of. Suddenly being able to get a sense from him again hurts beyond compare.

She grabs at her wound as the aching grows as if it comes closer. Yilshfar groans as she is attacked by her pain. Thorin is the first to notice that something is very wrong.

"Yilshfar? what is wrong? Speak to me." 

He grabs her by both her shoulders but she shakes her head. She can't speak. She can hardly breathe. She groans out in agony. Squirming where she is seated. Then grabbing her head as if it would burst into pieces if she doesn't hold it. 

"no, no, no, no, no"

she chants.

"It can't be. It can't be."

She rocks her self back and forth trying to soothe the ache. But it won't go away.

"What is it?" Thorin presses for an answer. But no matter how he urges her to tell him, she can't answer him. Not until he hears his father's name tumble from her lips.

"Thrain.. Thrain is.. He's alive.. He's hurt.. He's sick.. They.. They.. No!.. he's losing his mind.. His sanity.. i can't.. i can't reach him. I can't.. I can't find him.. Thrain!" 

Thorin can only make up from her words that his father is in trouble and she can't help him. she falls into a trance. Chanting and squirming. Her cries of pain growing. Thorin wants to know what happened to his father, but if it gives her such a pain he would rather wake her from this trance.

"Yilshfar. Come back."

She cries and shakes her head and chants Thrain's name and rambles on about hurt and insanity. Thorin cups her face and forces her head still and her eyes on him.

"Come back to me. Let it go. You have to let go. You can't save everyone. Come back to me Yilshfar."

Her panicked eyes slowly settle. Confusion mixes into them as her pupils dilate and she is brought back to her senses, staring into his blue eyes with her rainbow colored ones.

"Thorin..."

she whispers. The dwarf nods. She sighs and then her look changes.

"The others.."

Thorin releases her from his grip and turns around to find the dwarfs have all gone. None of them are in sight. 

"Fili! Kili!"

Thorin calls out but there is no answer. A muffled cry comes from behind him and he turns to Yilshfar in time to see how she is stung from the side by a giant spider hoisting her up and taking her paralyzed body with it, up into the trees. Thorin wants to stop it but a sharp pain in his back leaves him to go numb as well and everything grows dark before his eyes. 

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo now knows exactly where they are. But as he calls down to the company, there is no answer. He wants to climb down to tell the rest about what he has seen but then he gets stuck with his foot behind a web and he falls down into another web. From his position there he sees a huge shadow come at him. Cutting through the webs like a knife through butter. And from that shadow a huge spider appears. Bilbo yells and falls down further into a web that traps him. The spider is quick to sting him and roll him up like a wrap. 

Bilbo also loses consciousness for a while. When he wakes the spider is dragging him to a hive made of webs where a collective group of spiders have dragged more wrapped up snacks. They hiss as they discuss whether to sting them more or just feast on them. Bilbo draws his sword and kills the spider that was dragging him. He crawls out of the web he is covered in and struggles to look around. Then he spots Yilshfar. Freeing herself from a web attached to the tree. She struggles and heaves when she's finally loose. Sitting against the tree and grabbing the place where she was stung. 

Bilbo makes his way over to her quietly. In the hopes that the spiders won't notice. But they are too busy with putting all of the dwarfs together and discussing their meal. 

"Are you okay?" Bilbo whispers.

Yilshfar shakes her head. "They came baring something of Thrain's. It weakened me. I can't use much more stardust to fix myself or it will effect my light. Can i count on you to free the dwarfs Bilbo? I shouldn't have to ask. But i am not the guardian i once was." 

Bilbo hushes her and he nods. He understands her struggle. Quickly and nimble Bilbo climbs over the branches and distracts the spiders by throwing something away. All but one go to see what it was. And that one would soon wish he had gone looking too. Bilbo makes use of the one ring to sneak up on it and slash it with his sword. Only to reveal himself and stab it between the eyes.

"AH! IT STINGS! STINGS!" The spider shrieks before it falls dead to the ground. Bilbo looks at his sword and nods. 

"Sting... that's a good name... Sting.."

He decides the name of his sword shall be just that. Then he cuts the dwarfs down one by one. Allowing them to fall to the forest floor to free themselves from the cobwebs they are trapped in. But as Bilbo wants to make his way over to Yilshfar again a spider grabs him and pulls him into a fight. He fights it off hard only to lose the ring from his grip when they are falling. Immediately a feeling of panic and rage spreads through the hobbit as he realizes his prized possession is gone. And he wants it back. The ring already has it's grip on the hobbit. And he only just picked it up in Gollum's cave recently. 

The dwarfs in the mean time are attacked by the spiders. The chaos of the fight extends to everyone. Suddenly a blinding light appears in the midst of the dwarfs fighting. It expands at least 50 feet incinerating every spider it touches. Then it dims and at the center of it is Yilshfar. Her light however dims far and starts pulsing. She exhausted herself through the use of too much stardust. She has strained her powers, wounds and medicine too far. She can barely stand up. When she threatens to collapse it is Bofur who catches her. Holding her up.

On that moment Thorin looks up and his face turns dark. Elves appear from the woods. They kill off the spiders but they are also pointing their arrows at the dwarfs. They escaped the spiders only to be caught by the elves. Thorin is clearly displeased. The elf before them has only just said something before a cry comes form the back. Kili is still fighting a spider. Fili calls out to him but he can't move with an arrow pointed at his face. Yilshfar straightens herself. She wants to move to go and help him but she only takes one step and her light starts pulsing. She loses color and turns grey before she turns back to color again. This happens a few times. Clutching her wound she curses in a few false notes. Thorin somehow understands even Stars have curse words. Had it not been for this situation he might have smirked about it. 

Lucky for Kili there is a red haired elven maid who comes to his rescue. She kills off the spiders quick and nimble and brings Kili back to the group. The dwarfs are being searched. Thorin looks at Yilshfar who is surprisingly not changing height this time. She is only a bit taller then himself even though she was as tall as the elves back in Rivendel. Perhaps that has to do with the fact her light is pulsing and she looks as if she's having a hard time keeping it together. Thorin ignores the Elf who has taken his weapons and turns his attention to the star. 

"Why is your light pulsing like that? Are you alright?"

She clutches her chest and shakes her head. 

"Too much stardust. I strained my wound too much and tried to fix it with stardust. It is a medicine as much as it is poison. Too much of it can make anyone sick as well. I can't use much more to fix what cannot be fixed. I might have used too much already. I really am not the guardian i once was."

"You keep pushing yourself but you must realize that if you are no longer the guardian you was you cannot keep doing the same tasks and take the same kind of damage. At least not until you are your old self again."

"Yes but i will never be what i was again now will i? I can't ask for forgiveness. And even if i could. It is myself i cannot get forgiveness from. At this point the wound will slowly consume me until i lay my life in act of duty. That alone may be my saving grace. I might still find my soul to be transformed to a celestial body after i pass instead of being among the souls of the lost in the deadlands. I have to face i will not be able to get my strength back."

Thorin wants to respond and argue with her about it but their conversation is cut short by the Elf who demands their attention to ask a few questions. Like where he got the elven blade for one. And who Yilshfar is as a second. The star looks up at him and on that moment her rainbow eyes meet the blue eyes of the elf, the elf takes a step back. 

" _Astral light bound in flesh. It is an honor to stand in the presence of our sacred light. But you are injured Lady of light. Let us tend to you. My father would give you anything you need._ "

As Yilshfar understood it, the elf was a prince. And he spoke in elvish. Much to Thorin's dismay. What bothered him even further is that Yilshfar now changed height and restored herself to full human appearance. At least she looked less like an elf still. He didn't stop supporting her though. 

"And in such honor i regret to think that this only extends to me and not my companions."

Yilshfar answered. The elf looked at the dwarfs with a despising look on his face. One of the elves had addressed him with Legolas. It had to be the king's son. Yilshfar knew of them. Legolas shook his head.

"My lord Thranduil is not fond of dwarfs nor for that matter are most of our kind. We cannot honor them the way we honor sacred light. And none of them seem to be injured. I cannot extend care for them."

Yilshfar sighed. She already knew the elves would treat her differently from the dwarfs. Because of her nature and what she is. They move out but not before Legolas offers that she would be carried. However Yilshfar declined any aid from the elves and walked the entire way, stubbornly only letting the dwarfs help her move. Thorin argued that she was stubbornly straining herself again. But Yilshfar wouldn't hear of it. She didn't want the elves to help her. Not now. 


	13. ~Thranduil~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite being sacred light to the elves, Yilshfar sides with the dwarfs much to Thranduil's dismay.

Yilshfar had refused help from the elves the entire way to the halls of the king of Mirkwood. But even though the dwarfs were permitted to help her, their support did not stop her light from flickering. She needed rest to recover. Her body had to take a break from being strained so much. At some point even though he preferred he wouldn't have to suggest it, Thorin asked her if she would not let the elves help if only to restore her health. Thorin did not trust the elves. But he had seen Yilshfar fight and fend for herself. He knew she would be fine.

In the end Yilshfar only ended up accepting the help of the Mirkwood elves because Thorin asked her not to be stubborn this time. Had any of the dwarfs besides Thorin asked her, even Fili or Kili, she would not have listened. But Yilshfar was slowly creating a weak for Thorin. She couldn't refuse him. Even if what he asked her wasn't her first choice. 

She was taken apart from the dwarfs. While Thorin was brought to Thranduil, and the Dwarfs locked in the dungeon, She was brought to the guest chambers and left in the care of elven maids. She was given clean clothes and the elven healers tried their best to heal her wound. Even though it could not be healed by any healers from the Earthly realm. The gesture was appreciated but Yilshfar could not enjoy the hospitality for long. Her companions were imprisoned and it greatly bothered her. She had, even since for long, chosen the dwarfs after all. To protect, guide, befriend and help if she could. 

She would have preferred to stay present as the two kings would exchange words with one another. She knew for one that Thorin wouldn't be the kindest when talking to an Elven king who had a sour history with the Dwarf race. But Thorin had urged her not to. Any more stress could influence her health considerably since she had already stretched her abilities out over her strength. This was only because she was wounded and she hadn't fought much since Moria. Which was a story in on itself. Things happened down there in the dark. things she never talked about. Not even with her closest kin and friends.

Her power had been wavering for more then just the death of king Thror and the disappearance of his son Thrain. Battling the Balrogs in the darkness of Moria had unleashed a power as fierce as the northern lights and the power of the Celestial bodies together. She had felt it for a moment. Help from beyond the borders of the passed souls. As frightening as it had been, it had given her what she needed to stand against the three demons of the depths. No other star would ever hold their ground so far removed from their homeland. Miles under ground battling three of among the strongest forces of darkness. However, One got away. To her recollection she killed only two and the last of the three had disappeared into the depths of hell beyond the mines down in Moria. So far down that Yilshfar could not follow to kill the beast. There was a limit of darkness stars could descend into. And even though she probably had gone the furthest of them all, she too stood before a barrier she could not cross.  

Once Yilshfar was well enough and her light no longer flickered she presented herself to the king. Thranduil too named in words that he was honored by her presence, but in his stance and his appearance, Yilshfar could detect he looked down on her for siding with the dwarfs. If she had not been so weak she would have put him in his proper place. Giving him no right to doubt her or her decisions to aid the Dwarf folk. 

_"King Thranduil. I'm called Yilshfar. I was with the company that was brought in earlier."_

Yilshfar spoke in Elvish out of respect. If he wouldn't show it. she would. She was once again dressed in purple and gold in Elven tunic. To show his respect to her the king stepped down from his high throne to face her on eye level. Despite her being human sized and slightly smaller then him. 

_"Lady of Light. I heard my son found you in Mirkwood  under attack of Spiders. I hope your wounds are not too grave. My healers did what they could but they tell me you have a wound that does not heal."_

_"They are right. I am wounded. But no earthly medicine could heal what has been damaged. I would not blame your healers for that. No matter their skill, none could help me recover from this if i don't find a way to myself."_

_"I am sorry to hear that. May i ask what caused it?"_

_"The backlash of my own light. It is a long story, I will spare you it's length. For that is not why i'm here. I am very grateful for the care and hospitality. But i must say that i am greatly bothered by the fate of my companions. You locked them away as i heard it?"_

_"An unfortunate necessity Lady Yilshfar. As i am sure you will understand the bonds between our two races appear rather weak."_

_"I'm afraid so. Thorin does not much care for Elves as i see you and your kin do not much care for Dwarfs. It wasn't always like this."_

_"Times have changed."_

_"Since Thror reigned?"_

_"... Since he refused to give my people their promised jewels."_

_"And that is why you despise the race of Dwarfs? For the mistake one sick king made in his greed and blindness? That was a long time ago Thranduil. Why did you not aid when Thorin's people were in need. He is neither his Grandfather nor his Father. Why would you not march to kill the beast."_

_"I have faced the great serpents of the North. I know their wrath and ruin. My kin would not need to suffer for the greed of one King. I warned Thror of what his greed would summon. He did not listen."_

_"And so Thranduil turned away and shut himself in his borders."_

_"Why did you not come? If you claim to be their Guardian. Why did you not fight the beast?"_

_"I did. Had i not come down from the floating halls, The Dwarfs of Erebor would be few in numbers. Fewer then they are now. They would be a dying race. I could not defeat the dragon. Not on my own. None of my kind thought it worth the risk of mixing in that battle. They were much like you. Clustered to the safety and comfort of a home hidden away from the shadows growing outside their borders. If my people hadn't been in such a rift between themselves as there now is between Elves and Dwarfs, things would have been different... Thranduil, i do not make this journey for them alone. My kin suffers. Let the Dwarfs go. Let them enter Erebor. I agree with the Dragon it is a risk. But it is a risk we must take. That mountain could mean the end of the rift between my people. The bonds between heaven and earth restored. Guardians will be able to take up their posting again. Incidents like with your wife would never be repeated.."_

_"Do not speak of her to me. You do not know what happened."_

_"I know what happened. I saw it. As i saw the hurt and the pain and the consequences of Guardians laying down their duties in cause of fear and loss of safety. They would not leave their realm to save those below. With no way back, their immortality seemed more important then the lives of those struggling below."_

_"She had a guardian?"_

_"One who let many die in his wake, to keep his place in the floating halls. In the fear of being consumed by shadows. Many lives were lost because of him and others like him. Because none of them would take the risk."_

Thranduil's eyes are brimmed with tears, His heart is aching and Yilshfar can understand his pain. He retreats. Intimidated and overrun by sudden emotions he seeks out the safety of his high throne where he sits. 

_"This does not change anything. I cannot let the dwarfs go. Do not ask this of me."_

_"Then may i at least go see them? Under the watchful eye of your guard i will promise you i will not free them. But allow me to speak to them."_

_"Granted you can speak with them. But do not turn yourself against me. Lady of Light. I am not kind to those who cross me."_

_"Thranduil.. If i wasn't so weak, you would speak to me differently. But for now i will agree to your terms"_

There was no hope of reasoning with the man. Yilshfar knew that. She would hope she would get another chance to talk with the king. But first she had to go to the dungeons to see how the Dwarfs were doing. That was her main concern. BIlbo had escaped being locked up in the dungeons. He had to be in here somewhere. But Yilshfar couldn't sense him. Knowing that he was a hobbit she didn't think much of it. After all this wasn't the first time Bilbo pulled a disappearance trick like that. 

 

* * *

 

 

Down in the dungeons, Thorin could only hope that either Bilbo or Yilshfar would turn up with the keys to their freedom. However his hope was buried when Yilshfar appeared with company trailing behind. She looked behind her and respectively the Elf kept distance. But he watched her. She stepped closer to Thorin's cell.

"You should be resting."

Thorin mentioned when she was in front of the bars. 

"You are in no position to tell me what i should or should not do. I understand you declined a deal that could have kept you from this particular entanglement?"

"I do not trust Thranduil and neither should you. He lacks the honor of a real king."

"Be careful of what you say about him. You do not know half his pain and he refuses to understand half of yours. I do not want to be the middleman here but i lobbied for your freedom. Only to get a threat thrown into my face. You better be grateful that i am a star or i would be in there with you and not out here free to walk where i please."

Thorin looked up. Her eyes stood stormy. And she looked concerned. Yet also healthier. Her light wasn't flickering anymore. But that didn't mean that she was at strength yet. However even in her state she did not think of her progress of recovery. She thought of the quest. She thought of them. Thorin only now understood part of how deep her loyalty went to the blood she swore to protect. Even though she had failed, Thorin had to admit that he too was no miracle worker. No one was capable of saving everyone. Not everyone could be saved. 

"You tried to make him let us go?"

"I asked as nicely as i could. But i'm afraid i cannot ask again even though i will try to when i get the chance. He's a fickle man. Despite my status i am not the full star i was born as. There for i do not think he would respect my wishes. I can't muster the power to put him in his place. Even though i admit i want to. Though i have no doubt my negotiations would run a bit smoother. What did you say to him anyway?"

"Things you don't want to hear repeated."

"Ever so charming Thorin. Listen carefully. I'm being watched. I can't help free you but i can stall the guards and try to buy you some time. I know Bilbo has to be in here somewhere. If i can draw enough attention to myself then it will be easier for him to help you out. Once you're out i will join you as soon as i can."

"I would rather you gather your strength before you join us again."

"I hadn't fought in a long while. And yes i admit strain was put on my power and my wound, but i promise you i will be better. Don't worry."

"How can i not worry?"

Yilshfar looked into his eyes surprised about his last words. Thorin looked back with a softened look that radiated a form of trust and surprisingly, forgiveness. And above all that acceptance. 

"I mistook your failure for disloyalty. But i've experienced your loyalty first hand. I know you would lay your life for me if i asked you. But i don't want you to push yourself that far. I trust you to know what you are doing. There for i should also trust you not to be stubborn in this. Do this for me Yilshfar. Heal as much as you can before you rejoin us."

Yilshfar could not deny the blood of Durin anything. But this time, she didn't want to go against it. She accepted it. It was Thorin's wish for her to hold out longer. And she would try to give him that. This was his way of accepting. Thorin's words made the remains of the stardust she used on herself sparkle and light up. Part of her wound sealed up, as the size of the torn flesh decreased. And the wound got smaller. 

 


End file.
